The Color of Your Pelt
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: In the future there is a time of segregation between the clans. Dustypaw was born with the wrong pelt color for RiverClan and is suffering because of it. He, and others like him, are going to be the only ones who can save the clans in a battle of pride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Troutleap

"Troutleap! Troutleap!" The clan called his name happily. Even though he was an apprentice just five moons ago and now he was deputy of the clans. He raised his head and looked at the stars. _Are you watching Leapkit and Palekit? I'm going to be the best deputy ever. I'm sorry you died as kits, I'm sure it was my fault. I'll make it up to you I swear. _He stepped off the high branch saw his mother. "I'm so proud of you, Troutleap. I know you will make me proud."

He pressed his muzzle against her soft, white fur. "I am doing this for you Moonshine. For you, and Leapkit and Palekit. They didn't get to live their lives so I'm living the best one for all three of us."

Moonshine looked at her paws and blinked away tears. "Come visit me in the elders den sometime. There is another part of the story that I have to tell you." She licked a tuft of fur sticking up on his shoulder and smoothed it down.

He pressed his muzzle against the elder's cheek. "I'll clean the bedding when I go." He got several more congratulations before he got to Sageclaw, his best friend since kithood.

"Great job Troutleap! I knew you were something special of course, I always expected me to become leader and you be my deputy." Troutleap rolled his eyes. They had done this to each other for as long as he can remember. Congratulate then brag about yourself.

"Yeah well Sageclaw, look whose deputy and who is taking orders. Now I want you to go a hunting patrol, and I want you to take…" he looked around until he saw her. "I want you to take Smalllily." He saw Sageclaw's eyes grow big. He had the biggest crush on her. "Smalllily! You're on a hunting patrol with Sageclaw!" The pretty she-cat nodded and walked over to Sageclaw.

"Ready to go?" She asked him, her green eyes shining.

"Yeah, let's go." They padded out through the reed path and swam through the stream so they could get to the best hunting spots. Troutleap shook his head and sighed. He lifted his head and saw the most beautiful cat in the world standing in front of him.

"Hello love." Dawnstream padded up and pressed her nose against his. Her slim figure was a rare treasure in RiverClan. Most cats had broad shoulders and large paws. They were good for swimming and catching fish but it made them look less appealing. That's why they took so much pride in their pelts. _I'll bet Leapkit and Palekit had silver pelts as beautiful as Dawnstream's, and I bet they were slim like her too. _There was only one other cat in RiverClan that had the same figure that Dawnstream had, Dustypaw but they did share the same mother, Rainstar herself.

"Troutleap, there is something I have to tell you. Will you go for a walk with me?" They left through the same path that Sageclaw and Smalllily left through not too long ago. They reached their favorite spot, the spot where they fell in love, a small island hidden by willow trees with a view of silver pelt between the intertwining branches.

"Troutleap, I have something important to tell you." She said, making herself comfortable in the soft mossy ground.

"What is it?" he asked, laying himself down next to her.

"I'm expecting kits and they will be born in less than a moon." Troutleap looked into her violet blue eyes and purred.

"They'll be the best kits the clans have ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dustypaw

He looked up at the rising moon. It was full. _Gathering tonight, but I won't get to go. I never get to go and neither does Barkclaw. It isn't our fault we were born with brown pelts. _"Dustypaw! Have you taken care of the elders?" he looked up and saw his mentor, Barkclaw. Taking care of the elders was one of Dustypaw's favorite duties. He liked it because Moonshine treated him like a cat instead of a mistake.

"Yes I took care of them. They have fish and new bedding. I lined their moss with feathers even." Dustypaw said happily. Barkclaw was a sensible cat and even though his pelt was brown. He didn't pity Dustypaw and didn't treat him like a piece of fresh kill. They were alike, and one day, he was going to be just like him.

"Good job. Rainstar said we could go to the gathering. It looks bad if a clan segregates so they are going to bring us this time." He paused and lowered his voice. "Be on your best behavior. If either of us screw up were going to be eating fish eyes for a moon."

"I promise I'll be the best apprentice ever!"

Dustypaw swam across the lake; the current barley hindering is near perfect ability to swim. He stepped onto the pebbly shore. There were cats of all sizes and shapes and colors and… there were more cats than he thought there would ever be. There were four cats standing by a huge tree. One of them was Rainstar. "Who are they?"

"Who are who? You can't just stay who are they because there are too many to keep track of." He turned around and saw a beautiful calico, who must have been only a moon or two younger than him.

"I was asking who are those cats standing by Rainstar but who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Mosspaw, ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm the first cat with multicolored fur in generations. They treat me like a hero or something."

"I'm one of two cats in RiverClan with brown fur. It's weird, were treated like slaves because our coat isn't black, white or silver. My mentor, Barkclaw is the other. My name is Dustypaw by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dustypaw. Those cats up there are Foxstar from ThunderClan, Ryestar from WindClan and Clawstar of ShadowClan. The medicine cats are over there. They are Ivyleaf from ThunderClan, Rabbitsong of WindClan and Bluestrike of ShadowClan. There is a rumor that Mintpetal and Ivyleaf are kin but that is just a rumor. The only other medicine cat apprentice right now, besides Daisypaw, is Pineshade of ShadowClan. He is over there talking to Daisypaw, who is your sister correct?"

"Uh, yeah… you talk a lot. You know that right?" Dustypaw said, shaking his head.

"Oops, sorry. I talk a lot. Ivyleaf gets onto me about it all the time. She said I need to start learning how to control my mouth because I never shut up. Yellowfang, a StarClan medicine cat, said I talk too much too."

"We think so too." They looked up and saw two small tabby toms walk up to them. "I'm Ferretpaw and this is my brother Snakepaw. We're new ShadowClan apprentices."

"But don't think you can get any information out of us. Gingerpaw said if you give anything about ShadowClan away during a gathering Clawstar would eat us whole."

Mosspaw laughed then introduced herself and Dustypaw and told them about herself. "Is it just me, or did it just get really quiet?" she took a quick pause to look around and saw the leaders leaping up onto the branch. "Oh, that's why. You know…" A much older cat sitting in front of them gave Mosspaw the evil eye and she clamped her tail over her mouth.

"Pay no attention to her. That's Blossomfreeze, my mentor. She will do anything to make you scared but she wouldn't dare start a fight at a gathering." Snakepaw whispered to Mosspaw.

Rainstar was the first to speak. "We have had no trouble fishing in the river even though it is growing colder and leaf bare is approaching. I am sad to inform you that our deputy, Voleclaw, retired earlier this evening but his successor is Troutleap." There came a chorus of congratulations for Troutleap from the cats in the hollow. "RiverClan is thriving and are doing quite well."

Next to speak was a large black and white tom. "That's Clawstar. He is actually ok once you get to know him. I've already met all the leaders…" Blossomfreeze gave Mosspaw another look that silenced her.

"ShadowClan is doing well. We have a new litter of kits born to Mapleleaf with a tom and a she-kit named Cedarkit and Olivekit. We also have two new apprentices, Ferretpaw and Snakepaw." The clans cheered for the two new apprentices and Mosspaw and I flicked their ears with our tails. Clawstar turned to face Foxstar. "We chased a fox out of our territory and into yours. I hoped it would run away from the lake but it ran towards it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Clawstar nodded and let Foxstar come forward.

"We have two new apprentices as well. Graypaw and Mosspaw and Mosspaw has decided to become a medicine cat apprentice." There were cheers from the crowd but Mosspaw looked away shyly as if she hated the attention. "And thanks you Clawstar for the warning. We will keep an eye out for the fox in the upcoming days."

Foxstar nodded and sat down. There was a bit of confusion from the cats when Ryestar leaped down from the branch before he had spoken. "Ryestar! What are you doing?" a cat that sat next to Troutleap had stood up and starred at her leader. "Have you gone mad?"

"Hush Heatherbreeze! What I have to say is I am no longer fit to be WindClan's leader. I am too old and cannot lead my clan any longer without messing up. I have decided Heatherbreeze will be WindClan's new leader!" he paused "Heatherbreeze, get up there and speak."

The cat looked stunned. Her beautiful tabby pelt glowed in the moonlight making her look silver but she wouldn't leap up onto the branch. Mosspaw hesitantly raised her head and yowled "Heatherstar!" slowly another voice joined hers, a cream colored she-cat with tortoiseshell patches about the same size and age as Mosspaw had risen to her paws. "Heatherstar!" the next voice to join was a newly familiar but one he recognized as Snakepaw, "Heatherstar!" the next voice to join was surprisingly, his own. "Heatherstar!" Slowly all the cats in the clearing raised their heads and cheered for Heatherbreeze and called her by her newest name, Heatherstar.

The she cat leaped up onto the branch startled but humbled. "We have a great cat joining the elders tonight, Ryestorm." Ryestar raised his head and looked pleased. "I decided I will name our new deputy here in front of everyone, in front of the stars and in front of Ryestorm. Thornwhisker will be the deputy of WindClan!" Dustypaw looked up and saw a young dark brown tabby rise to his paws and take his place by the deputies. "Thornwhisker, you will also mentor Fernpaw, for she was Ryestar's apprentice and now she is yours." The cream and tortoiseshell she-cat rose to her paws and went to touch noses with Thornwhisker. She looked nervous and excited to be up there. Heatherbreeze stepped back and looked at the other leaders and bowed her head.

All of the leaders then jumped down from the branch and looked around, unsure about what had just taken place. Fernpaw padded up to the group of apprentices and Ferretpaw ran off to another group of apprentices that included Stormpaw and Hailpaw. Dustypaw looked around at all the ShadowClan cats, who all had dark eyes. He then looked at snake paw whose eyes were the palest shade of blue. He then looked at all of the WindClan cats. All were tabbies which Fernpaw wasn't.

"Isn't it weird we are all here?" Dustypaw asked, his voice shaking. "I am not silver, black or white like the rest of my clan and Mosspaw isn't solid colored." He looked at Snakepaw. "Have you noticed you're the only cat in your clan with light colored eyes?" he then turned his attention to Fernpaw, "and you aren't tabby like the rest of them." He looked at them all. "Is this just a coincidence?"

Fernpaw got to her paws and started to pad off. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Dustypaw perked his ears at the sound of Clawstar's voice. "I must go." Snakepaw said sadly. "Nice meeting you." He then ran off.

Rainstar then yowled for her clan to come together. "I must go to." He said. Mosspaw nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them they weren't the bright green he was used to, they were amber. "Mosspaw?" her sleek tortoiseshell pelt turned brown tabby and her four paws turned cream. The only thing that remained of her was her white chest. "Mosspaw?"

Her voice sounded like a thousand cats talking. "Darkness is coming. The Dark Forest is rising once again and only those casted away can save the clans." Her eyes then stated to fade back into their lovely green color. The brown tabby pelt turned back into tortoiseshell and the cream paws faded. She opened her eyes and closed them once again and fainted.

Dustypaw turned and ran, afraid of what he had just witnessed.

**Come on one little review wont hurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Snakepaw

He passed the snow hill longingly. His favorite past time was sliding down it from the very top with his brother. Ferretpaw was the only one who didn't stare at him like he was a freak. _It's because of my stupid light eyes. _He pretended it didn't bother him and nobody really had a problem with it, it was just weird.

"Come on Snakepaw! Blossomfreeze said we could go play after we took care of the queens!" He saw Ferretpaw and Gingerpaw running toward him. They were both lovely and had nice, dark eyes. "Maybe the kits have their eyes open!"

"Ferretpaw, they are young, I doubt they will. They are only a few days old." Gingerpaw stroked Ferretpaw's fur with her tail causing his fur to prick. "We just gathered some maple leaves and feathers to line the nests with. The nests should be quite soft. We can go slide down the snow hill once were done." She pushed her nose into Ferretpaw's ear and purred.

They picked the moss up and walked into the nursery where Mapleleaf sat with Olivekit and Cedarkit by her belly. They both had their eyes open, Cedarkit with nice, dark amber eyes that complimented his pale brown pelt. He turned his head to Olivekit who had beautiful tortoiseshell and white fur with pale blue eyes. Pale eyes, like him. "Two of a kind." He looked up and saw Mapleleaf looking at Snakepaw with new eyes.

"I used to think you were an oddball, Snakepaw but now," She turned her head to her young kit, "Olivekit is going to need a strong mentor and I hope it is you." He never took his eyes off of her. _This kit is like me! She is like me and I'm not alone anymore. That doesn't mean I won't be an outcast still though. This kit is going to have to grow up fast. _

When they finished lining the nests they ran out to the thick pine forest. It was very cool outside and by camp there was nowhere for snow to get in so they had to travel to the RiverClan border where the trees thinned out. "Look! The hill is bigger than it was when we last saw it!" Snakepaw looked at Gingerpaw with wondering eyes. Ferretpaw and Gingerpaw ran off to play on it but Snakepaw stayed.

_Last night, Dustypaw said it was weird we were all gathered there and I didn't have a chance to say I think it was more than coincidence. _He closed his eyes and lay down on the snow. He opened his eyes and found himself in a clearing. It was dark but not scary. The air was filled with the scent of sweet berries and newly fallen rain. He drew in a breath and let the scent rest on his tongue. Then the breeze shifted and he picked up a new scent, the scent of the open moor, pine needles, ferns and water filled the air. He looked around and saw nothing, nothing but the stars.

**Yes it is short but it is just a filler chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Troutleap

Troutleap woke up and pressed yawned. His silvery blue eyes blinked away the morning sunlight. _I've got to wake up Stormpaw. _He left the warriors den, the floor still littered with stray moss and the occasional sleeping warrior. He prodded Nightchill and Barkclaw on their sides with his paw. "Come on, we need to train our apprentices."

Nightchill stretched and arched his back and Barkclaw opened his mouth with a huge yawn. He couldn't help but look at their nests. Nightchill's was covered in fresh moss lined with shredded cattails while Barkclaw's was little more than a few brambles woven together. He sighed and walked out with them.

When they got outside they saw Softwind standing with the four apprentices. Nightchill padded up and rubbed his sister's muzzle before he told their assessment. "Cloudpaw and Stormpaw, you two are going to patrol the WindClan border with Troutleap and I while Hailpaw and Dustypaw go down to the ShadowClan border with Softwind and Barkclaw. Cloudpaw and Hailpaw, you two are going to lead the patrols so you two are calling the shots. Tonight we are going to switch borders and Stormpaw and Dustypaw will lead the patrols." He looked at all the apprentices. "If this goes well then you four might be warriors before Icekit and Snowkit become apprentices." Troutleap looked at Stormpaw and Cloudpaw, both shaking nervously.

"So, Cloudpaw, how do we start?" Troutleap asked. When he saw she was still pretty nervous he gave her a lick on the shoulder. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong we will be here."

She nodded her gray and white head and looked toward the hills. "I think we should go reset the boundaries first then we should hunt on the way back, assuming there is no trouble." Troutleap looked at Nightchill who was nodding approvingly to the young apprentice. The padded past the gentle flowing streams that littered the territory taking sips from its cool, clear water. They had been doing this when they saw them.

There were two of them, a handsome silver one and a graceful brown one. "Hey! You there! Stop!" Cloudpaw called. The loners each had a flopping fish in their jaws. Prey they couldn't afford to lose in leaf-bare. The two kept running gracefully over the grasses. "Hurry! We can catch them at the stream! Only RiverClan cats can swim." Cloudpaw kept running after them and Troutleap followed close behind. "They are at the stream!" The patrol picked up the pace until they saw them jump into the stream, their fur making the water glide right off it. "What the?" The patrol came to a stop when they leaped willingly into the water.

"Nightchill, take the apprentices to camp, I'll follow them." He motioned to the loners. Nightchill nodded and started to pad off when Cloudpaw stepped up.

"No! This is my patrol, so Nightchill and Stormpaw, you stay here and guard the border and make sure no one else comes while Troutleap and I go and follow the loners."

"Cloudpaw, now is not-" Nightchill started but Troutleap interrupted.

"That is a great idea, she'll gain more experience this way and learn leadership skills." Troutleap and Cloudpaw ran beyond the stream and crossed the border. The marshy moss covered ground slowly turned to icy dead grass. "Slow down, I think they went to the barn." He lifted his head and scented the scent of fish. "This way and don't be rash Cloudpaw."

The two of them padded into the huge barn, which smelled of hay and mice, where four beautiful cats sat, only one of them having the silver pelt RiverClan was famous for. Two of them, the two they had seen earlier, were making a nest in the hay for a queen whose belly was swollen with kits. "Hailey, your bed is almost done. We lined it with rabbit fur too so it would be extra soft." He heard the voice of a she-cat that sounded eerily like his mothers but younger and softer. He peeked around the straw and saw her. She was the palest shade of brown with dark legs, face and tail. Her eyes were dark amber and made her look mysterious.

"We'll make sure this litter isn't taken by the housefolk, we cleared out a tunnel in the straw that has been here since Bell and I have come. There is a hollow spot in the center of the straw where you can hide them." Cloudpaw looked at Troutleap and then looked back at the tom that just talked.

"Troutleap, you and that tom have the same eyes." She looked back at the cats. "Didn't your two littermates go missing?" Troutleap's eyes grew big. "Listen, I'll find out if they are, it shouldn't be too hard to find out." She padded out the entrance and started mewing pitifully. A large brown tom padded outside. He had light brown fur and bright green eyes.

The tom narrowed his eyes and hissed. "What is a RiverClan cat doing here?" it was weird a loner knew about the clans, even more identifying which clan they were from.

"Please, I got lost and I'm hungry and we have no prey at camp. I thought I would go hunt with my brother's mentor, Troutleap but we got separated. He should be looking for me." Troutleap looked at the charming little she-cat. She was really smart.

"No! I'm not going to help a RiverClan cat." Troutleap was about to go to Cloudpaw's resuce when the queen and the silver cat came walking by. They went outside to where the yelling was going on.

"Ian, who is this?" the queen, Hailey, asked. Her beautiful green eyes were full of worry and concern.

"None of your business. Now go and prepare the nest, your having your kits soon." The large tom said, growling.

The silver tom stepped up. "Father, look at her. She is too young to live on her own; we should help her, at least until her family comes to find her."

"Cast, I said no! She will not help at all and she will cause her clan to come here begging for free food." He glared at her. "She is RiveClan, you know what they did to you and Bell! Your mother came to me with two of our kits saying Bell would be hated and you were taken so your mother wouldn't be as regretful. She brought your other littermate too but I made her keep him as a way to remember me but she is probably too ashamed to even tell Troutkit, who knows what he is now, that his siblings are alive and I am his father.

_My father is this loner? _His silver blue eyes grew big and he fought the urge to leap out of the straw in a rage. "Father! Let the kit come in, she wouldn't have even been born when we were given up." He licked Cloudpaw's ear. "What is your name?"

She relaxed a bit to show she meant no harm and felt safe. "Cloudpaw, I'm Cloudpaw." His brother lead her and the queen in while Ian followed slower, glancing around to make sure no one was there. Troutleap padded outside so he could enter without being suspected.

"Cloudpaw? Cloudpaw?" He acted like he had been scenting the air for some time, letting the wind ruffle his fur and putting his paws in some nearby mud so it looked like he had been tracking her. He saw Cast come out. "Have you seen a she-cat, long gray and white fur with amber eyes?"

He saw his brother eye him curiously. "Yes, she is in the barn. Are you, by any chance, Troutkit?" he looked at the tom with the same eyes that he had.

"I was Troutkit but now I am Troutleap. Are, or were, you Leapkit." He knew the answer already but he had to hear it for himself.

"I was Leapkit, but now I am Cast." They stood there in silence for what seemed like moons, until his sister came out.

"Cast, what are you doing out here?" She looked at Cast then turned her head when she saw him. "Who is this?"

Troutleap took a shaky breath looked at his sister directly in the eyes. "I am your brother, Troutleap." Bell blinked her pretty amber eyes and looked from Cast to him. They were the same in size in size and shape and they both had the same color eyes. The only difference was Cast had slightly paler fur.

"You are our brother?" She ran back into the barn and got the loner male from before. "It's him! It's our brother and your son."

He came out and looked at him. "My son?" His green eyes seemed to glow, even in the sunhigh light. "Listen, son you cannot stay now. Our housefolk are coming soon so take Cloudpaw and leave but come back, I would like to know you." Troutleap nodded, retrieved Cloudpaw and left the barn.

**If you enjoy this then please review. I don't care what you say as long as it'll make me better! Now hiring a beta. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mosspaw

It was too quiet. There was snow covering the forest and wind rustling the branches of the trees. She couldn't hear the gentle snoring of the cats in the warriors den. She had the sharpest senses of any cat in the clan and she wished she would be noticed for that instead of the colors of her fur. She looked at the apprentice den. Inside was Graypaw, her brother who had glossy gray pelt. There was also Hazelpaw, who longed to be a medicine cat as much as she longed to be a warrior. Hazelpaw was beautiful, a pale gray tabby. Tabbies were not uncommon in ThunderClan, they were still solid colored pelts but hers was patches of many opposite colors. She wanted to trade with Hazelpaw but Foxstar wouldn't let them.

They asked when they were new apprentices. _"Foxstar, I cannot be a medicine cat! I freak out at the sight of blood, hate herbs and cannot heal a simple thorn." She was pleading. Foxstar had told her she needed to be a medicine cat because she was the first in a long time. "I may be the last if I don't have kits." He dismissed her immediately. _

She looked over at Ivyleaf who was sorting through herbs. "Ivyleaf, I know you think I would be a better warrior apprentice and Hazelpaw would be a great medicine cat apprentice so why don't you tell Foxstar you had a sign from StarClan? IT would be a lot eaiser telling him that than telling him they didn't accept me."

"Mosspaw, if you know you are meant to be a warrior apprentice then you must tell him StarClan didn't accept you as medicine cat." Her green eyes rested upon Mosspaw. "I know it is hard but you must be the one to tell him."

"I've told him I didn't want to be medicine cat before! He told me I had to be." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know what to do." She looked into Ivyleaf's green eyes "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." They padded into the den of the old leader. His ginger pelt was still and his eyes were closed. There was no warmth in the den. "Oh dear StarClan," her voice trailed off and she pressed her nose in his fur. "He's dead."

She pressed her nose to the still body and closed her eyes. She heard the river passing over stones and the gentle splashing of fish leaping out of it. She heard the sound of pine needles rubbing against each other and heard the sound of grass getting whipped in the wind. She finally heard the sound of mice scuffling. "Ivyleaf?" She looked around her surroundings and saw the stars.

**Short chapter but I haven't been feeling this story so much because I don't really know if you all like it. I have the chapters already but I won't post unless I get more reviewers. If you read this story then please review and tell me how to get better. There should be only one shorter chapter (it comes right after this chapter) then the story will really pick up. I am still looking for a beta for my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Fernpaw

Her green eyes looked through the high grasses while she scented her prey. Rabbits were hard to come by in leaf bare, even more since their pelt changed colors to help them blend in with the snow. Thornwhisker had her training in a completely different way than Ryestar's –no- Ryestorm's. Heatherbreeze had left early this morning so she could receive her lives. "Fernpaw! You're doing it wrong. Crouch then run before you leap then you pounce after you put your claw out. Crouch, run, leap, claws, pounce." Fernpaw rolled her eyes.

"I know, Thornwhisker." He nodded at her to try again. Ryestorm hadn't nagged her like this and even when she had it wrong he wouldn't yell. She scented the air and crouched behind the long grass. When she picked up on the scent of rabbit she ran toward it lightly. It hadn't heard her yet so she leaped at it, letting her claws come out while she was in the air and pounced on it, a perfect kill. "I caught it." She looked at Thornwhisker but he was shaking his head with disapproval.

"On your crouch your tail was slightly too high causing it to twitch to the left. When you ran you dug your paws in too much making you slower. You didn't bunch your legs enough when you leaped causing you to almost not be close enough to your prey. Your pounce was fine until your claws hit the rabbit because-"

Her eyes burned with fire. He was criticizing everything. "Stop! I caught it didn't I? It didn't see me, feel more or scent me. That is all that matters and I know it was a brilliant catch and I know if I did that over and over in front of any other cat in WindClan saw that they would tell me great catch and mean it." She ran away, enraged by how he was treating her.

She slowed down when she reached the slope that lead to RiverClan territory looking over the vast hills to the sparkling rivers. She absentmindedly made her way to the nearest stream to take a drink from the sweet water. It tasted of the open plains at first, brining her one step after another into new heather patches. The taste suddenly got slimy as if she was biting into a fish but could only taste the mucus covering its skin. The mucus disappeared and left the cold, rough texture of scales on her tongue. The scales quickly dissolved and the cold became warm, like blood rushing over her lips after a fresh kill. As soon as the flavors and textures started, they stopped. She experimentally dipped her muzzle in the water trying to taste blood again but tasted water.

**Ok I updated soon because of the real Fernpaw (she knows who she is) and I am still looking for a beta. If you are at least mildly interested in doing one chapter shoot me a pm. There is an allegiance list on my profile. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dustypaw

Dustypaw sat on the bank of the river flicking water droplets off his paw. Him and Hailpaw had been waiting in camp for what seemed like moons. "What is taking them so long?" he asked her. Hailpaw flicked her tail and dismissed his comment.

"They will come get us when they are ready." Hailpaw picked up a piece of freshkill and walked toward the medicine cat den where their sister, Daisypaw sat. Hailpaw and Daisypaw were both a creamy shade of white, like their father but had beautiful blue eyes like Rainstar. He looked nothing like her or their long dead father.

Dustypaw looked around the calm camp. The youngest kits, Spiderkit, Cricketkit and Featherkit had invented a game where you tried to catch feathers out of the stream that ran through camp. And whoever caught the biggest feather won. The older kits, Icekit and Snowkit who were both five moons old, sat grooming each other's already perfectly glossy pelts. There was nothing to do. There was enough fish for once in leafbare, borders were all checked and half the mentors were gone so no training. That's when she came in. Ivyleaf and a little gray tabby he had never seen before. They walked up to him. "Where is Rainstar?"

"She is in her den." He pointed with his tail toward the entrance. The pretty gray cat nodded her head and walked into the mossy stones. The pale gray tabby stayed behind.

"Are you the only brown cat in you clan? I don't see any others." She had a smooth, quiet voice that sounded soothing. The kind of voice you would want to heal you.

"There is one other, Barkclaw, my mentor. Brown pelts isn't something RiverClan really prides themselves on."

He saw a spark of something in her eyes, pity, realization, something, but he didn't know what it was. "I'm Hazelpaw, by the way. I'm the new ThunderClan medicine cat."

Dustypaw felt his ears perk up. "What happened to Mosspaw?"

"She didn't want to be medicine cat so she convinced Thrushstar to let me be medicine cat instead." Dustypaw's widened.

"Foxstar is dead?" Hazelpaw nodded to Dustypaw's question, her blue eyes flickering with sadness.

"It is a real shame but it is a good thing too, I received a prophecy. I don't think I should tell you though." Hazelpaw left the clearing and followed Ivyleaf into Rainstar's den. Dustypaw blinked his eyes. _A prophecy? _"I must go and see if Ivyleaf needs me. Good day Dustypaw."

Dustypaw raced across the stretches of reeds that covered RiverClan camp ignoring the mews of protest that came from his clan mates. _I knew there had to be a prophecy. I knew there was a reason we were all there. _He kept racing the river, letting his paws splash in its cooling water. _But what is the prophecy about? _He had reached the WindClan border by this point. It was there he saw a cream she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, Fernpaw. She was staring into the water. "Fernpaw?"

She looked up, her ears perking at her name. Her fur was fluffed up until she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Dustypaw. What is it?"

This was the moment he had been waiting for. He could figure out this prophecy and figure out what it had to do with them. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked daringly.

"What is it?" Her green eyes were shining. He could feel the excitement rippling off of her pelt.

"There was a prophecy. Try to get Mosspaw to meet us at the Horseplace tomorrow at moonhigh. I'll get Snakepaw and figure out the prophecy from Hazelpaw. She is in our camp now. I cannot shake this feeling that we are meant for more than this. I think we are supposed to end this age of segregation in the clans. Can you do this for me, Fernpaw?"

"Dustypaw, I feel the same way. I'm tired of being alone in WindClan. Even my own mentor, Thornwhisker is being difficult. I'm tired of it and I want it to end." Her pretty fur stood on end as she revealed how she felt to Dustypaw. "I'll get her. You learn the prophecy and get Snakepaw." He nodded and padded away from Fernpaw.

He ran back to camp as fast as his legs would take him hoping Hazelpaw was still there. She sat in the clearing tearing up a clump of grass with her claws. "Hazelpaw, can I talk to you?" She nodded and padded over to him. "Can you please tell me this prophecy?"

She looked unsure; her blue eyes were darting from side to side. "Fine, but only because it might refer to you." She took a shaky breath and said in a voice that gave Dustypaw chills "Only the voices of the silenced can bring peace to the clans in the war to come. The Dark Forest is rising once again and only those cast away can save the clans. Lied to, cheated out of, treated unfair, they have more power than anyone in the clans." Her blue eyes blinked open and she ran off.

_Power? I have more power than anyone in the clans? _ He stopped short, trying to think of his power, anything special he could do, but nothing came to him. He was an unloved RiverClan cat who still had a lot to learn. "Maybe I'll figure it out later."

**So now the story is really going to pick up. I'm going to put a poll on my page what the powers should be. Yes I know, real cliché that they are getting powers but it will turn out cool I promise! Snakepaw's power has been decided already. Sorry it took a while to update. Please review and vote. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Troutleap

He was pacing outside the nursery wondering what was going on. Dawnstream had started kitting that morning and he could hear her cries of pain. He longed to go in there and take the pain away but there was no way he could. Sageclaw and Smalllily would periodically come over to him and offer him some prey, or ask him on a patrol, but he wouldn't go. He was too worried for the cat he loved most. She was also the only cat that knew the truth about Leapkit and Palekit besides Cloudpaw, who wouldn't tell, and his mother, who had been waiting for the right time to tell him. After what seem like moons of waiting, Daisypaw popped her cream and white head out of the nursery. "Congratulations Troutleap, you have three sons and a daughter."

Troutleap walked in and saw a silver and white tom like him, a silver tom with black markings on his face and a stripe going down his back, a black and white tom and the she-kit who was a white tabby like her mother but thin like Bell and silver markings like the ones Cast has. Even they had their place in his kits. "Aren't they precious?" Dawnstream asked. Her eyes were full of love and compassion for them.

"Of course, and they're all ours." He looked at each of them. "What should we name them?"

Dawnstream purred and looked at the silver and white tom. "He was born first and he looks like you, so I thought we could name him after a fish. How is Minnowkit?"

He looked at the tiny tom but saw he was bigger than the others, especially the black and white tom and the she-kit who both looked very tiny. "That is a great name. What about the silver and black tom?"

She looked at him and thought about it before turning to him. "You decide."

He looked at his son whose black markings were crisscrossing over his face, leaping over one another making him look handsome, each marking adding to the grace of the last. The mark down his spine made him look thin and lean. He also had long legs like a WindClan cat that would be great for fishing in the water. "His name should be Rushkit."

Dawnstream looked at the tiny black and white tom. He looked muscular and stocky like Troutleap, though he was small in size. Maybe he would grow to be bigger. "Beetlekit. His name is Beetlekit." Troutleap purred and placed his tail tip over his son's nose. He sneezed and Troutleap laughed. Dawnstream shook her head but was still purring and smiling. "What about our daughter?"

He looked at her carefully. The pretty white fur weakly shined in the light that leaked through the tightly woven reeds and rushes that made up the nursery. The silver on her legs looked like willow branches. "What about Willowkit? The silver on her legs look like willow branches in the wind." Dawnstream looked at the she-cat.

"Willowkit it is. So we have Minnowkit, Rushkit, Beetlekit and Willowkit. We're the luckiest cats alive." Troutleap sat next to his mate as the clan slowly poured in to see the newest additions to RiverClan.

Among the last to arrive was Ripplesong, Dawnstream's littermate. She looked down at each of the kits and rubbed her sister's muzzle affectionately. Dustypaw was in the nursery cleaning up the bedding. He was often loaded with that chore. It wasn't his fault he was born with a brown pelt. "Congratulations you two, those kits are absolutely _perfect._" She lingered on the word and Dustypaw looked up from weaving swan feathers into the already perfect nests. Dustypaw took pride in his work, making sure the nests he made were nice and comfortable, though his own was little more than a pile of broken reeds. "They each have a fine _silver, black and white _pelt. You two make a good match." Dustypaw finished working the feathers into the moss and exited as quickly as he could. Troutleap looked at Dawnstream, touched her ear with his nose, and padded out of the den following Dustypaw.

"Dustypaw!" The apprentice stopped, looked down and looked guilty.

"Yes Troutleap? Did I do something wrong?" Dustypaw asked the warrior. Dustypaw was serious but he never did anything wrong. He was just blamed for everything because of the color of his pelt.

"No Dustypaw. I've got to show you something." Troutleap padded out of camp. Dustypaw looked at the sky and shook his head and continued down the path. They leaped across the streams which were shining in the dawn light. Each step they took, took them closer to the barn. Dustypaw was looking around anxiously, like he was waiting for something.

He took a deep breath and stood by the mouth of the barn. "Dustypaw, this is where my father, sister and brother live. My mother gave Leapkit and Palekit to him after the clan shunned Palekit. She took me too, but my father told her to keep me so they wouldn't be completely forgotten." Dustypaw's eyes widened and he looked shocked but Troutleap kept talking. "I want you to know I am always going to treat you like a normal cat, because you are. You are a great cat with a great spirit and regard to the rules. I know what Ripplesong said in there was not necessary and I will talk to her about it but don't let it get to you. Know StarClan has a plan for you." Dustypaw nodded and started to pad off away from him and into the rising moon. "Wait. Dustypaw, I want you to meet them."

He hesitated then ran up to him. Inside the barn Ian, Cast and Bell were laying down sharing tongues. Ian looked up and saw his son, a familiar sight now, and greeted him. Hailey was padding out of the straw with a thin belly. She greeted Troutleap with tired eyes then looked at the young tom. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Dustypaw. He is one of the two cats in RiverClan with brown pelts. Dustypaw, this is Hailey, my father's mate. I see you've kitted." She nodded her brown head then looked at the RiverClan cats.

"Would you like to meet them?" Troutleap nodded and started to go into the straw den, "Dustypaw, why don't you go too. It'll do you good I think." Inside were two kits, both she-kits. Both were small and petite, one had pale brown tabby fur and the other was calico. "This one here is Farryn." She pointed to the pale brown tabby who batted her paws. Troutleap noticed Dustypaw couldn't take his eyes away from the brown she-kit, maybe because he felt a mend in his heart. She looked at the little calico. "Farryn was named by her father, and I was going to name this one but I cannot seem to find a good name for her? Can you help me?"

Dustypaw locked his eyes on the calico. "Her name could be Farley. Moonshine told me about a loner who saved her life named that." Troutleap nodded his head in approval.

"I like that. Farryn and Farley, welcome to the world little ones." Troutleap padded out of the den with Dustypaw behind him.

"Dustypaw, this is my brother, Leapkit, who is now known as Cast, and my sister, Palekit, who is now known as Bell." Dustypaw nodded at the two cats. "This is my father, Ian." He looked at the cat with respect and shock. He couldn't take his eyes off his bright green ones. "Thank you, we must be going." They padded out of the barn and sat down in the grass.

"How would you like to visit them with me more often? I'm sure Farryn and Farley will be pleased to see you as they grow." Troutleap asked the tom who couldn't take his eyes off the moonhigh moon.

"That would be great." Troutleap followed Dustypaw's gaze to where there were three shapes. Dustypaw's eyes grew big as the three shapes came closer, revealing Snakepaw, Mosspaw and Fernpaw.

**Hey I am still looking for a beta and people have been telling me that the multiple points of view is confusing. It was only suppose to be Dustypaw and Troutleap's point of view but I had to let the others have their visions. Be sure to vote and please send me a pm if you want to beta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dustypaw

The three shapes came closer to the barn where they had been told to meet. He glanced at Troutleap whose silver-blue eyes were growing big in confusion. "This can't be an invasion, they are all from different clans, so what are they doing here.

Mosspaw lead the group to the barn then quickly became confused. "Dustypaw, what is Troutleap doing here?" She looked at the group. Fernpaw was shrinking back trying to make herself unseen and the fur on Snakepaw's shoulders was beginning to rise. "Relax Snakepaw, I'm sure Troutleap has a reason for bringing Troutleap. Is that right?"

Dustypaw felt panic surge through him. Troutleap was looking at Dustypaw crossly. "Kind of. Let me explain everything to Troutleap real quick." Mosspaw and Snakepaw nodded and padded over to a small stream. Fernpaw looked back over her shoulder at Dustypaw before she continued to the others.

"What is going on here?" His voice was cross but confused.

Dustypaw looked around real quick. "I think there is a prophecy about us. We are different from the rest of our clanmates and Hazelpaw told me she received a prophecy when she visited RiverClan."

"What did the prophecy say?"

"Can you sit in with us while I tell everyone? They haven't heard either and I think it would be best if you all heard at once." Dustypaw asked. Troutleap looked hesitant but nodded. He padded over to the group of apprentices and sat by them awkwardly. "Let me explain why Troutleap is here. We visited the barn after Ripplesong insulted me about my brown pelt. I was making the nests in the nursery after Troutleaps kits were born." Mosspaw looked at Troutleap with her eyes bright.

"Your kits were born? Congratulations. What are their names and what do they look like?" Mosspaw looked very interested and the others were sparking with intrest.

"There are four of them, three toms and a she-kit. There is one that looks like me named Minnowkit, there is a silver tom with black markings all over his face and a black stripe down his back. We named him Rushkit. There is a small black and white tom we named Beetlekit and the she-kit is a small white tabby with silver markings on her legs and tail we named Willowkit." Troutleap eyes were shining with pride.

"They sound adorable!" Mosspaw's eyes were shining.

"Cute as can be!" Fernpaw was swooning as much as Mosspaw.

"We need to focus guys." Snakepaw looked bored. He wasn't the kind to swoon over kits out loud but there was happiness in his eyes.

"Anyway, after his kits were born Ripplesong insulted me so I ran off. Troutleap took me to the barn so I could meet his family, his father, Ian, his brother, Cast, his sister, Bell, his father's mate, Hailey, and their newborn kits, Farryn and Farley, which raised my spirits." He recalled the visit. They were all brown like him, except for Cast, and they all looked happy. "Seeing them made me think what is going to happen is going to be more possible."

Fernpaw stepped up. "What exactly is going to happen?"

He looked at the group gathered. He trusted every one of them, knowing they would all help with the task at hand. "There is a prophecy and I think it was referring to us. Hazelpaw told me 'Only the voices of the silenced can bring peace to the clans in the war to come. The Dark Forest is rising once again and only those cast away can save the clans. Lied to, cheated out of, treated unfair, they have more power than anyone in the clans.' I think only those cast away refers to us. It also said we have more power than anyone in the clans." He looked at the cats. "Does anyone here think they have a power?"

Everyone was silent only looking at each other with big eyes. There was no sound until Snakepaw stood up. "I had a vision and after I had that vision I was able to follow others like I wasn't there. They didn't see me even when I stood right in front of them. When I wanted to be seen I appeared. It was as if I was invisible, able to sneak into the shadows." Everyone looked at him, jaws dropping in awe.

"Do you think you could show us?" Snakepaw nodded and seemed to disappear. He was still there, you could see his outline, but if you didn't know he was there then you wouldn't seen him. He ran off into the reeds. No one saw him until he faded back to normal beside Troutleap. "Snakepaw, how did you discover you could do this?"

"I had a dream. A ginger tom padded to me and told me his name was Flametail. He asked me if I have ever tried to be a shadow. I said no. He said he would make it to where I could be one. The next day I had the vision and after I could be a shadow." He blinked his pale blue eyes and swallowed. "He said once all the ones were gathered he would visit us with the others who would lead us."

As he said that a ginger tom appeared beside him. "Yes Snakepaw. I did say that." The cats looked at the ginger tom with wide eyes. "Hello. My name is Flametail. I was the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice seasons ago. I died drowning in the lake in an accident with breaking ice. I have never stopped watching the clans and became upset when they became segregated like this. It was before any of you or your elders were born but there was a group of us watching. There was nothing we could do to stop it, until now. The Dark Forest is rising and we came up with a way to bring the clans together and stop the Dark Forest using the five of you."

"Excuse me but five? I came here by mistake and I am like the rest of my clan. There must be a mistake." Dustypaw looked at Troutleap who looked very confused.

"Yes that is true, Troutleap but who would listen to a group of apprentices? We looked for a cat that would be a mouth piece for them. No one would listen to apprentices, especially ones like this. You and Mosspaw would be the only ones who would be taken seriously." Troutleap nodded his silver and white head. "We have chosen a cat who will each of you through this. This will be a great challenge and will require from each of you. I have been selected to be Snakepaw's teacher. Troutleap, this is Mistystar and her sister Mosskit. They are sisters and will be teaching you."

Dustypaw saw an elegant looking blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. By her side was a little gray and white kit with the same blue eyes. He couldn't stop staring at the kit. "We're going to both teach you so you can understand everyone. My sister has lead RiverClan during the Dark Forest attack and I only lived as a kit but I still know a lot." The tiny gray and white she-kit said eyeing him.

Beside Mosspaw, a pretty dark brown tabby appeared "Mosspaw, this is Honeyfern, a cat who died to save Briarlight, Briarkit at the time." Mosspaw's eyes widened at the starry warrior.

"Hello Mosspaw." Mosspaw was silent in awe.

Fernpaw looked at her paws waiting for her mentor to arrive. A thin dark gray tom with blue eyes appeared. "Hello Fernpaw, my name is Crowfeather." Fernpaw's eyes immediately widened in awe.

Beside Troutleap was a silver she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail. "Hello Troutleap, I'm Feathertail."

**Warning, updates will be slowed for two reasons. One: I am increasing my writing ability and taking up several of the challenges of the Warriors Challenge Thread (I recommend it very much) and two: I have run out of prewritten chapters but this story will get done I promise. I have decided everyone's powers. (Snakepaw's is my favorite power by the way.) I want some ideas on the final battle. There will have to be a new main enemy and army of Dark Forest warriors so you are welcome to send me one via PM. Really hope you like this chapter. I wanted to update and couldn't think what else to put after Feathertail so I just decided to update. I'm still looking for a beta, and you can only do one chapter if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Troutleap

It had been two moons; Feathertail had been training Troutleap to use his power, being invincible in a fight but being completely useless when teaching him how to deal with kits, not that she ever had any. "They are driving me insane!" Was often his complaint but he couldn't help but love them.

Stormpaw and Cloudpaw were now Stormcloud and Cloudbreeze. Dustypaw and Hailpaw would be receiving their warrior names any day, especially since their sister, Daisypaw, had just received her medicine cat name, Daisytail. Icepaw was apprentice to Sageclaw and Snowpaw was apprenticed to Blackice. It was both toms first apprentice. They were eager to please. Smalllily had moved into the nursery and was expecting Sageclaw's kits. Despite all the joy happening in RiverClan, he could stop the feeling of dread that was building up inside him. The Dark Forest threatened him. Feathertail had often led him to the eternally darkened forest.

He looked at his kits; Minnowkit had silvery-blue eyes like he did. He was the leader and he wouldn't be surprised if he one day became Minnowstar. He was a thinker and wasn't one for fighting, but he would often stop in the middle of a game and observe the others. Rushkit's eyes were silver blue too but that was where his similarities to his father ended. He was as thin –if not thinner- than his mother, maybe even thinner than Cast. His legs were long making him taller than all of his siblings. He was a fan of fighting and was already pestering Icepaw and Snowpaw for lessons. Beetlekit had his mother's violet eyes and was showing skills in hunting. He had gotten bigger and now had large muscles and was the brawniest out of all his siblings. Willowkit had her mother's violet eyes too, and even though was tiny but showed as much promise in fighting as Rushkit did. She was the fastest of all her siblings and could dart around like a WindClan cat.

He pressed his muzzle to Dawnstream's as they watched their kits play. "You know, love, these kits are a pawful. You should watch them sometime." She said.

He chuckled. "How about tomorrow I put you on a patrol and I'll watch them. Is that okay?"

Dawnstream rolled her eyes and pressed her pelt to his. "That will be perfect. Are you going to the Gathering tonight?"

Troutleap nodded. "I also told Rainstar take Dustypaw. It's not his fault he was born with a brown pelt."

"That is very noble of you." She looked at their kits. "Let's hope they are like you. Being noble I mean."

Rainstar called the clan together. "Going to the gathering tonight will be Troutleap, Mintpetal, Daisytail, Lightningstorm, Silvercloud, Ripplesong, Blackice, Sageclaw, Softwind, Barkclaw, Stormcloud, Cloudbreeze, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Hailpaw and Dustypaw."

They patrol gathered around the fresh kill pile and prepared for the gathering. "Daddy, Daddy!" Troutleaped perked his ears at the sound of Willowkit's mewling. She was running towards him with Rushkit following close behind her. Minnowkit and Beetlekit were coming too, just slower. "Daddy, will you tell us what happens at the gathering?"

Rushkit nodded his black and silver head. "Please Daddy! We never get to hear any of the stories."

Troutleap purred and licked each one of his kits heads. "I will tell you in the morning."

"Come on! Let's go play with Spiderkit, Cricketkit and Featherkit!" Minnowkit said, getting the attention of his littermates, seeing that Troutleap and Dawnstream wanted to be left alone. Troutleap looked after his kits, proud of each.

"Is there anyone you want me to talk to at the gathering?" He asked.

She shook her head and pressed her muzzle to his. "Go have fun. Tell me what happens."

"I will." He padded over to the patrol and looked across at the lake. He could see the shadows of cats sitting on the island already. If he wanted he could swim there, it wasn't a hard swim. Feathertail appeared beside him. _Troutleap, something bad is going to happen. _He heard her voice echo in his head. It was the best way to communicate when they were in a large group. _What do you think is going to happn? _He inquired. _I don't know, but be on guard. I'll warn the others too. _With those words she disappeared.

Troutleap shook his head and started to follow the patrol as they left the camp. He walked by Silvercloud, one of the youngest warriors but strong too. Rainstar wanted her to mentor Spiderkit, Cricketkit or Featherkit when they became apprentices so Rainstar requested that he talk to the she-cat. "How are you, Silvercloud?"

Along with being one of the prettiest cats in the clan, she was also one of the kindest, most likely because she was Moonshine's last apprentice. "I'm great, Troutleap. I've been excited for this gathering for a while." _Why has she been excited? _He wondered.

"Any particular reason?"

The blue in Silvercloud's eyes grew smaller, as if the question caught her off guard. "Um… No reason. I just love gatherings!" She jumped into the lake and started swimming away. Troutleap watched her emerge onto the shore. She was scanning the group of cats until she saw a gray and white tom with dark blue eyes from ShadowClan. Troutleap remembered the tom's name, Frostfang, and shook his head. He scanned the cats for the apprentices and nodded at them. They all ran to him.

"Feathertail told me something was going to happen tonight." He let his gaze rest on each of them. "All of you be careful tonight." He let his voice soften. "How are your powers coming along?"

Mosspaw let out a huge purr. "Mine are coming great! Look!" She started staring intently at the water, the waves becoming bigger and bigger until even Trouleap was uncertain he wanted to swim in it. She turned her attention to the trees and made them sway as if it was being controlled by wind.

"Great Mosspaw!" Mosspaw's green eyes lit up. He then turned to Fernpaw. "What about you?" She was a blur and came back holding a clump of flowers that came from the other side of the island.

"I would say they are going great." She looked at Snakepaw. "You?"

His form slowly vanished, making him a shadow. He was working on making others shadows too and made part of Mosspaw vanish as well. Troutleap looked at Dustypaw. "How good are you getting at your powers?" Dustypaw's amber eyes turned bright blue in response. Dustypaw had the most curious power, being able to control what others saw and it worked in a range so he could control several cats at once. As Dustypaw's powers started fading he saw the shadow of a cat come closer to the gathering.

He saw that Feathertail had appeared beside him. _The Dark Forest really is rising. That is Mapleshade. Don't let her get inside your mind. _Troutleap nodded at the she-cat as she disappeared. He then turned his attention to the gathering, which was starting.

**So now we really see that the Dark Forest is rising. Mapleshade is back. According to plan, right now there will be 12 more chapters, a prequel and a sequel. Vote for which one you want to see first and what you want their titles to be. I'm looking forward to it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Dustypaw

He could hear the gasps coming from his Clanmates as he proudly walked into camp for the first time looking like a RiverClan warrior should. His pelt was well groomed and silver. It had a glossy sheen to it. He saw the look of shock that came from his Clanmates. They wouldn't treat him differently now, would they? "Dustypaw!"

He spun around and saw Troutleap. He was watching Dustypaw through narrowed eyes as he padded over to him. "What is it, Troutleap?" His voice was like shattering ice.

"What have you done?" He asked in a whisper. "They aren't supposed to know about us. We can't let them know now! Cut it off before everyone thinks it's real."

Yellow with a line of black were what Dustypaw's eyes were as he answered. "You don't know what it's like to be ridiculed everyday because you look different! Maybe I should just turn your pelt brown, or maybe one of your kits brown or maybe the entire clan could be brown!" He ran away from the camp, still beautiful and looking like it always did despite the events Dustypaw just caused.

He left the world of soft, warm mud and cool streams and traded it for a world of silver mist. There were two cats, an elegant blue-gray one and a little gray and white one bounding over to him. "Idiot! Do you know what you have just done? You have possibly put yourself and your clan in more danger than they were already in!" Mistystar spat.

"You have the nerve to call me an idiot but cannot teach me more about my role in helping the Clans? Maybe you're not StarClan warriors at all. Maybe you are from the Dark Forest!" There was unknown venom in his words. Each word he spat was like a snake bite, slowly and painfully poisoning you.

Mosskit walked over to him hesitantly. "Dustypaw, what happened to you?" Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. "You're scaring me."

"Maybe you deserve to be scared. You have never once thought about how hard it may have been for us, have you? Having all this power inside but outside being taunted and laughed at is torture." Dustypaw ran away from them and found himself at the ShadowClan border.

He saw Snakepaw pad up; his icy eyes were wide with shock. "Dustypaw, you're silver. Why?"

"Why? You should know why! I'm tired of being the object of pain. I can make anyone see me how I want them to see me. Now I have a silver pelt." Snakepaw was shaking his head. "Is this funny to you? Of all cats I would expect you to understand! You are like me, an outcast. You are alone and different and know no one really, truly, knows how you feel."

"Dustypaw, I would have never expected this from you. You were the strong one, leader of us all and the one who inspired us in the first place. I also know you aren't alone, just as I have Ferretpaw you have your sisters who don't wish this fate on you. Dustypaw, quit being a coward. Start being who you were meant to be and fight. Fight for the right thing." Dustypaw lunged at Snakepaw and clawed him on the face. "Go ahead, strike me again, it isn't going to change anything."

Dustypaw felt his muscles tensing but he didn't leap. He just ran away.

_ It was the night after Dustypaw learned his power. "You mean I can really control what others see?" He asked in awe._

_ "Not just see, but hear too! You can control what others think. Well almost." Mosskit explained. Dustypaw nodded and felt his eyes grow tired. "Go to sleep, Dustypaw. You're tired."_

_ Dustypaw nodded and drifted into a world of his dreams. In front of where he stood was a ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. "Dustypaw, right?" He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. I believe we met a couple of moons ago, at a gathering. I was watching you, to see if you would be in the right."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I mean, if you have all this power, and this little respect, it seems a bit unfair, doesn't it, Dustypaw?" Mapleshade was twisting her words around. They were slithering off her tongue, slowly infuriating Dustypaw with seemingly harmless words._

_ "It is unfair." He said. _

**This chapter is short but important. I really hope you like it and if you have any dark forest cats that you want to be in my story, living and non living, then just pm me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Troutleap

"Stupid! Changing yourself is stupid and useless, Dustypaw. I don't know what you did to your pelt but everyone knows you have brown fur. No matter what you do your pelt is really brown. You can cut out this fish-dung and turn back to normal. Dustypaw, I'm ashamed of you." Troutleap stood outside the leaders den. Rainstar was punishing her son once again.

"Listen Rainstar, I don't know what I did to make you hate me, maybe it was my brown pelt but I know that I am your son and I shouldn't be treated this way!" Dustypaw yelled and walked out heavy footed. He saw Troutleap standing there. He shook his head and ran off, his silver pelt fading back to brown.

Troutleap stepped inside Rainstar's den. "You okay?"

"I don't know what I did wrong. I tried not to treat him any different from Dawnstream and Ripplesong when they were apprentices. I didn't have as much time for him as I would have liked. I became leader when he was two moons old. Troutleap, what do you think?"

Troutleap sighed. "I don't know, Rainstar. I just don't know."

"I didn't ever let him go to the gatherings because I wanted to protect him as much as I could. It is because the Clan doesn't like his pelt, not because I don't like it. He has one of my favorite pelts in the Clan. I wish… Do you know who Dustypaw's father is?"

Troutleap looked at Rainstar confused. "It was Shadepool, wasn't it?'

Rainstar shook her head. "Shadepool was Dawnstream and Ripplesong's father, but Dustypaw's father was Shadepool's littermate, Barkclaw." Troutleap's silvery eyes widened. "Right after Shadepool died both me and Barkclaw were grieving. It just sort of happened. He doesn't know he is Dustypaw's father, and it needs to stay that way."

"I understand, Rainstar."

"Troutleap, Troutleap, where are you?" His head snapped up at the sound of Dawnstreams distressed call. Troutleap rose to his paws, as did Rainstar. Dawnstream ran inside the den. "The kits, all four of them are gone!"

Troutleap fell back, shocked. It was Rainstar who responded. "Did you check all over camp?"

"I didn't have to. They faded away. They vanished into the air." Troutleap's eyes were wide.

_It was the Dark Forest, Troutleap. _Feathertail appeared in front of Troutleap. Troutleap ran out of the leaders den and ran to his and Dawnstream's spot. Feathertail solidified in front of him. "The Dark Forest has your kits."

He started pacing, trying to figure out how to get his precious kits back. "I'll go there and fight for them back."

Feathertail shook her head. "They'll kill your kits. The Dark Forest knows how to get past cats with invincibility. You're the second one to have that power."

"Second?" His eyes brightened. "Who was the first?"

Feathertail pressed her nose to his and he was transported into a different world. He could see the darkness around him. In front of him was a handsome, strong golden tabby. He was with a beautiful gray tabby. The tom looked at the she-cat. "Follow me."

She just stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

The tom took a deep breath. "You have a destiny, just like every other cat. But you also have a choice." His voice was pleading now. "And so do I." The she-cat leaned forward to open her mouth but he kept talking. ""Our destinies guide our paws, but they don't shape every step. That's up to us. We walk the path we choose." The she-cat stood there looking at the cat with love and regret. "Whatever our destiny says, we still have to choose our own path, don't you see? We can walk side by side if we wish."

She finally spoke, her gray pelt was ruffling but voice was sad. "It's not that easy!"

He padded after her. "It is!"

"My head is so full of memories!" She wailed. Troutleap couldn't take his eyes off the pair. I feel as though there are two lives inside me, not one. How can it be my choice to make? Doesn't Cinderpelt have a choice? I can't make her be a warrior! She was a medicine cat!"

The tom pressed his muzzle closer to hers. His voice was gentle. "She chose you," he murmured. "She gave you the choice." The she-cat began to trmble. "You can only live one life, Cinderheart. It's your choice!" He was raising his voice now. "This is your destiny, not Cinderpelt's. She lived her own life."

The she-cat, Cinderheart, gasped then smoothed her pelt. "Then I choose the life of a warrior and I choose you." Troutleap then understood who the golden cat was.

"It's Lionblaze!" Behind Feathertail and Troutleap appeared two figures.

There was a fantastic golden tom and a beautiful gray she-cat. They look exactly as they did in the scene they just watched. "You chose this scene to show him invincibility?" Lionblaze's voice was threatening a laugh but the time was serious. Troutleap's kits were gone.

Cinderheart pressed her pelt to her mates. "Invincibility of the heart, love, is what I think she was trying to show. She is giving him strength, he needs it." Cinderheart paused. "Your kits weren't the only ones taken. Farryn and Farely are in as much danger as your kits and if you go after them then they are all doomed. We allowed Dustypaw to join the Dark Forest so he could save them."

Troutleap shook his head feeling defeated. "What can I do?"

Feathertail put her tail on his shoulder. "Have faith."

** We are getting closer to the big fight between the Dark Forest and the Clans. Don't worry, it isn't in the next chapter, there is still a lot to learn about our ensemble of characters. How did y'all like Rainstar and that scene between Lionblaze and Cinderheart? That is one of my favorite scenes in the series. I am still looking for Dark Forest cats so if y'all want to PM me some. I need some soon. I must say I was disappointed in the number of reviewers in the last chapter. There was only one. (Thanks Talonpaw) but I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. **

**~Songstar of MaskedClan~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Dustypaw

_Lunge, scratch, jump, claw, swipe, bite. _These words kept going on loop through Dustypaw's head as he attacked his sparring partner, Cinderleaf, a pretty light gray tabby with golden eyes from WindClan, and gracefully avoided the attacks coming at him. He finally had his partner pinned. Mapleshade looked at him with amber eyes. "Good job, Dustypaw." Mapleshade padded over to the partner he had pinned down. "You should be insulted, Cinderleaf. Get away from me and my apprentice." She ran off, leaving Dustypaw and Mapleshade alone. "Dustypaw, you are progressing faster than any cat I have taught in a long time. You should be proud."

Dustypaw felt a purr escape his lips. "Thank you Mapleshade. I've been training with my powers too." His brown pelt lightened until it was ginger. White patches appeared in the same places Mapleshade had white. The only thing that remained the same was his yellow eyes.

Mapleshade nodded in approval. "Very good, Dustypaw. You could enter an enemy camp like that. You could do anything you wished like that, though you eyes are the same. Why is that?"

"If I looked exactly like you then I could take over the Dark Forest. I don't think that exactly a good idea." Dustypaw was chuckling as he spoke. Mapleshade was nodding.

"You know, Dustypaw. I think maybe you should teach these new cats we got. They are very keen to learn, but not so keen to sleep so we just took them. They'll be returned to their families once they prove their loyalties, like you have." Dustypaw's eyes were shining and he pawed at the ground, excited for the task ahead until he saw the kits.

"Dustypaw?" One called. It was a tiny, white she-cat with silver markings on her legs and bright, alert violet eyes. It was Willowkit. "What are you doing here?" She was trembling and her pelt had crimson on it.

Mapleshade had voice like ice. "Be sure to teach them a lesson, Dustypaw." He nodded nervously and watched her back away.

He looked at all the kits, Farryn had a few scratches but nothing too major. She was shaking but he understood that. Farley was collapsed on the ground with labored breathing. The patches of white on her calico fur were stained crimson. Of all the kits, Beetlekit looked to be the steadiest on his paws. "Beetlekit, clean Farely up." He then turned his attention to Farryn. "Farryn, what did they do to you and Farley?"

She shook her head as if she was trying to block out all the sounds surrounding her. Screams of pain, cries of vengeance, the silence before a battle, the squishing of blood beneath paws, it was all in the Dark Forest. There was no escape from the sounds of horror. "Dustypaw, they said they would let… let Farley and I- They said we could be warriors, like you. They said we could so we went with a nice ginger and white cat and she told us to stay here. We did and brambles grew around us, cutting our paws, our faces, all over. We screamed but they just looked at us and walked away. I got free before they did too much damage to me but they hurt Farely a lot. I got her out though. One big cat, a dark gray one, congratulated us for getting out before it killed us. He said his name was Billowfur." She gulped and shook for a bit until she regained her breath. "He then told us to go to the river. We did and we found them, trying to swim out of it. We helped them get onshore." She was about to lose it.

"Thank you, Farryn." Dustypaw was doing his best not to be afraid, for the kits sake. _They never treated me like that. Why? They're kits! They shouldn't be treated this way. _He looked at the way the kits were trembling beside him. _Maybe this place is bad. It's changing me too. I can feel it. I know I've been snappy, irritable, unkind… I yelled at my mother. _He glanced at the kits. _It's time to prove to her I'm just as good as the rest of the Clan. It's time to show them the color of your pelt doesn't matter. _Beetlekit was washing the blood off of Willowkit's pelt and Minnowkit was resting next to Farely and Farryn. "Rushkit, what did Mapleshade tell you?"

Rushkit's silvery eyes were masked by the black markings on his face as he remembered the memories that haunted him. "She didn't. She took us. We were playing in camp and she came behind with a dark gray tom, Billowfur, who grabbed Beetlekit in his jaws. We were just about to chase him when an apprentice with dark brown fur, I think her name was Treadpaw, grabbed Willowkit. Willowkit fought back so Treadpaw beat her until she was knocked out. A light gray tabby, Cinderleaf I think, looked at Minnowkit sadly and seized him in her jaws. She was trying to be gentle with him, I think. Mapleshade grabbed me. We tried to run away when they put us down, Minnowkit and I ran and grabbed Willowkit's scruff which slowed us down. They grabbed us again and threw us in the river. Willowkit had just woken up but she was still weak. We were trying to help her get out when we met Farryn and Farely.

"When we met them, some other cats, whose name they didn't say, took us into a cavern behind a large rock. They wouldn't let us out until you came. Dustypaw, what did Mapleshade mean when she said she wanted to teach us a lesson?"

Dustypaw sighed and looked at the kits. _I think she wanted me to kill them, or at least hurt them. _"She meant nothing. I'll tell you what though, I'll get you out. I'll get you, Farryn, Farely and your siblings out. You will all be safe."

**Okay, I loved the amount of reviews I got last chapter; let's try to keep it up! If I can get five more reviews this chapter you'll be in for a treat next chapter! Be sure to check out my one-shots for the Warriors Challenge Forum.I would really like to thank all of you who gave me a cat to use! Your names are all on my profile by the character you submitted! In this chapter we have Cinderleaf who was submitted by spicegirl324! Thanks Spice!**** Songstar of MaskedClan out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Dustypaw

He had taken the kits behind a rock and left their blood. He had seen what happened to cats after they died. They faded away. He was going to tell Mapleshade the same thing. He saw a starry figure appear. "We can help you get them out, if you can get them to StarClan's border." Mosskit said. She was whispering and looking jumpy because she could be seen here. She was in just as much danger as a normal cat. "We're going to be able to send one other cat to help you. Who do you want?"

_Not Troutleap, he would be fussing over the kits. What about Mosspaw? No, she would be fussing over the kits and be busy with them, not focused. That leaves Fernpaw and Snakepaw. Fernpaw has amazing speed but Snakepaw can be a shadow. _"Get me Snakepaw." Dustypaw said as quickly as he could. Mosskit nodded and ran off.

Dustypaw glanced at the kits hiding spot and acted as if he was cleaning the blood off of his paws when Treadpaw came around. "You really took care of those kits." She said. Humor was in her voice.

I nodded. "It was like fresh kill." He sunk his claws into the ground.

Treadpaw nodded. "You know, Mosspaw, the little destined cat in my Clan?" Dustypaw nodded. "Watch out, she hasn't stopped talking about you, you, Snakepaw and that little no good Fernpaw. They all get on my nerves, praying to StarClan always. You and me, we're smart. We know when you can't depend on anyone else. We have to take care of ourselves, and eachother. Right?"

Dustypaw gulped. "Uh, yeah."

Treadpaw smiled. "I got the little white and silver she-kit. She tried to fight me but I simply clawed her a bit. She shut up real fast." She flicked her tail on Dustypaw's shoulder. "Hey I'm going to find Mapleshade. Want to come?"

Dustypaw shook his head. "I- I want to bask in my glory for a while. Is that okay?"

Treadpaw nodded. "See you around, Dustypaw. I can't wait to spar you."

Treadpaw ran off and Mosskit peered out from behind a bloodied bush. "Is it safe?" He nodded. "Good. I brought Snakepaw."

He stepped out from the bush, his brown tabby fur bristling. His blue eyes were like shards of ice. "What is going on here?"

"I was tempted by the Dark Forest because I was tired of the way I was treated because of my pelt so Mapleshade came, told me I could make myself silver, as you saw, and trained me instead of Mistystar and Mosskit. They then kidnapped Troutleap's kits and his father's kits and took them here. When they didn't die they told me to kill them. I didn't they are behind that bush. We have to get them back to StarClan so we can escape the Dark Forest and get back to saving the Clans." Snakepaw stood there, unflinching as he took in the scene around him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked calmly.

"I want you to take the kits, one at a time to StarClan. I'll stand guard."

Snakepaw nodded. "Who is the weakest?"

Dustypaw lifted Willowkit from the hiding place. "Take her and come back quickly. Farley is almost as bad." Mosskit lead Snakepaw away as he disappeared with Willowkit. He came back for Farley, then Minnowkit, then Beetelkit then Farryn. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mapleshade followed by Treadpaw and Dawnfire, a cream she-cat with ginger splotches and eyes to match them.

"Fish-dung." He hissed under his breath. "Hey, Treadpaw, Mapleshade and Dawnfire." He tried to say casually. He was shaking in his voice though.

Mapleshade nodded a greeting then stepped up. "I heard you killed those kits." Dustypaw nodded. She then took a step to the bush. "Mind if we look around?" She walked over to the bush and looked down, unsurprised. "Rushkit, hmm." She turned and sliced Dustypaw's cheek. "Liar!"

Rushkit leaped to his paws. "He is no liar! If you lie to save others then it isn't a lie! He saved all of us." Rushkit ran to Dustypaw and hissed at Mapleshade.

"Such a noble kit you are, Rushkit. Too bad we have to slaughter you. Treadpaw, take care of it." Mapleshade narrowed her eyes at Dustypaw. "Treadpaw, kill him." Rushkit stood up tall and proud as the she-cat stalked toward him. Dustypaw lunged to save him but he found himself being held down by Mapleshade. He couldn't save Rushkit. There was a flash of fur and a scream from Treadpaw. Dustypaw opened his eyes and saw Dawnfire holding her down.

Mistystar pushed Mapleshade off of Dustypaw. "Run!" She called. The she-cats stood fighting. Rushkit smiled and ran off. Dawnfire let Treadpaw up and ran after the kit.

"Hurry Mistystar!" He lunged at Mapleshade and bit her shoulder. Mistystar ran to the border, followed quickly by Dustypaw. He could hear the vulgar words Mapleshade was calling them.

Rushkit pranced into the starry clearing. "We showed them!"

"What happened?" Snakepaw was running over to Dustypaw.

"We ran into a bit of trouble with Mapleshade and Treadpaw. None of us would be alive if it wasn't for Dawnfire."

Dawnfire shyly ducked away. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Dawnfire, you saved a StarClan leader, an apprentice and a kit. That is more than nothing. I'm so glad I can call you my Clanmate." Snakepaw paused. "How are you going to stop going to the Dark Forest?" He said to both Dawnfire and Dusypaw.

Dawnfire smiled at her younger Clanmate. "Easy. Just don't go. If you really don't want to go you won't."

Dustypaw looked at the kits. "Let's get them home, they have to be tired."

Mosskit and Mistystar lead them down a slope that landed on the island. The kits that were hurt were now healed by the miracles of StarClan. They were lucky. They had been touched by stars. They started by padding to the barn. Cast and Bell were sitting outside looking upset. "Looking for them?" Dusypaw caught the attention of the cats.

"Farryn! Farley!" Bell ran and licked each one of them frantically.

Cast smiled and his eyes were full of joy. "Thank you so much, Dustypaw, and Snakepaw and, I don't know your name."

"I'm Dawnfire." She purred. There was a spark of something in the air. They stood looking at each other until Snakepaw spoke.

"Dawnfire, we have to go."

"Oh yes, of course." She looked back at Cast who had padded over to Bell, Farryn and Farley. "Let's go."

The group of cats walked until they reached the camp of RiverClan. "This is where we part, Dustypaw. I'll see you soon." Snakepaw and Dawnfire ran off. They entered the camp where the eyes of RiverClan widened in shock at the sight of the lost kits.

**Okay, since I had so many reviews last chapter, I decided to update early! You're welcome! Now let's keep those reviews coming! Special thanks to the creators of the following: **

**New ThunderClanners!**

**Treadpaw (dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes) *submitted by Sightless Silver Eyes***

**Whitewhisker- big white tom with blue eyes *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**Raveheart- jet black she-cat with amber eyes *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**New ShadowClanners!**

**Billowfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes *submitted by Sightless Silver Eyes***

**Skyblaze- handsome golden tom with ginger streaks along his back and tail with amber eyes *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**Crowflight- dark gray almost black tom with hints of dark brown *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**Dawnfire- Cream she-cat with ginger splotches all over. She has blazing orange eyes. *submitted by Megan Pinescar***

**Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white, ginger and golden splotches, expecting Skyblaze's kits *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**New WindClanners!**

**Cinderleaf- light gray tabby she-cat with striking golden eyes *submitted by spicegirl324***

**Whisperfeather- light gray tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes *submitted by Sightless Silver Eyes***

**Silvertail- gray tabby tom *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**Rainfall- pretty gray and white striped tabby she-cat *submitted by XxShinyeeveexX***

**Thanks to all of you. You saved my life! I dedicate this chapter to you lovely folks and all my awesome reviewers! Only a few more chapters, but I have a prequel and sequel planned out! And *hinthint* more reviews means faster chapter posts.**

**Songstar of MaskedClan, Warriors Challenge Forum**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Troutleap

He was sitting there, frozen in place with shock, staring at nothing, at a complete loss of words for the disappearance of his kits.

"Love, it'll be okay. We'll get them back." Dawnstream was sitting beside him, grieving as well but at least keeping some dignity. Her voice shook a little, and she might have been trying to persuade herself rather than him.

"What's the point? They are all gone." His voice was hollow and his words were empty.

He sensed someone coming up from behind him. He turned his head a little, just to see who it was. Dustypaw. "Is there any way I can help?" The apprentice asked. He seemed slightly proud of himself, triumph echoing lightly in his voice.

"No, Dustypaw, there isn't." Troutleap tried to mask his anger. What was wrong with Dustypaw? Why was he so happy?

"Are you sure?" He smiled. Behind him came the missing kits. Each had weary eyes and looked exhausted yet somehow satisfied. Troutleap took in a sharp breath, happiness lighting his gaze.

"Daddy, Mommy, just wait until we tell you what happened to us!" Rushkit said as Dawnstream picked him up. The others followed.

Troutleap glanced at Dustypaw, bewildered. "What happened?"

Dustypaw shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Not where anyone can hear us anyway. We should get the others."

Troutleap contemplated the idea and nodded eager to learn where his kits had gone. "I'll get Snakepaw, you get Fernpaw and Mosspaw. Meet by the barn at moon high."

The young tom nodded and ran off, his dark brown pelt disappearing quickly in the twilight.

Troutleap looked around; making sure no one was watching and slipped out of camp before anybody could notice. Most of the warriors were asleep anyway. Stormcloud and Ripplesong, who were on guard duty that night, were preparing to keep watch by eating a fish each.

The deputy knew the trail to ShadowClan well. He waded in the stream until it started to curve away from the direction he was going. He treaded lightly upon the springiest ground until he got to the greenleaf Twoleg place. He found a pine tree and rolled in the bitter pine needles that were shed for the end of leafbare, ignoring the little pricks that prodded and poked his pelt. Once he was confident he had masked his scent he ran across the territory in the most heavily scented places so his own scent would be covered. Once he was in sight of the camp he crouched down, careful that nobody could see him.

Quietly he threw three rocks into the camp. That was his signal for Snakepaw. Soon the apprentice came out. "What's up?" His voice was a whisper.

"We're having a meeting."

"Now?" His voice was suspicious.

"It's urgent," Troutleap bit back sharply. "Come on."

Snakepaw sighed and ran the trail Troutleap took, following close behind to mask the scent. They soon switched positions, Snakepaw leading and Troutleap covering the scent as they ran through RiverClan until they reached the barn. The other three apprentices sat waiting for them.

"So what is so 'urgent' that we can't have advanced warning?" Snakepaw asked, skepticism obvious in his voice.

Dustypaw stepped forward. "I visited the Dark Forest."

The cats looked at each other each with a startled look in their eyes, shock lacing their expressions, except for Snakepaw, who already knew this.

"They took Troutleap's kits and the barn kits. They wanted me to kill them, to throw us off I think, so we would have less to fight for. The forces in the Dark Forest are growing." Troutleap gave a little gasp, but he was quiet, wanting desperately to know more.

Dustypaw turned to Fernpaw. "From WindClan I know Cinderleaf and Silvertail have joined. Cinderleaf is being as gentle as she can, which makes her an easy target and can get her killed. Silvertail is there to fight. Try to get him back on our side." He told her. "I also heard Mapleshade and another Dark Forest Warrior talking about recruiting Thornwhisker, Whisperfeather and Rainfall so watch out for that."

"Why would they join? They are all loyal WindClan cats. Silvertail is very kind to me and helps me train. Why would he be part of the DarkForest?" Fernpaw asked. Despair laced her voice.

Dustypaw shook his head. "The Dark Forest is tricky. They can get the kindest, most loyal cats to join them by telling them they are helping their Clan." Fernpaw nodded and looked back at her territory.

Mosspaw's eyes were glowing with anxiety. "What about my Clan?" She asked fearfully.

"Ravenheart and Treadpaw." Troutleap saw Mosspaw nod at the names of the two cats. She had suspected this.

Dustypaw continued. "Ravenheart is there to improve her skills, I think. She wouldn't hurt anyone. But Treadpaw is there because she deserves to be there." He said darkly. "She almost killed Willowkit and Rushkit. Snakepaw and I barely escaped a fight with her. Snakepaw helped me get the kits out of there." Dustypaw added quickly before questions arose. "They also want to add Whitewhisker and your mentor, Eagleclaw." Mosspaw nodded and looked down, upset at this news.

Dustypaw looked at Snakepaw. "I know that you know Dawnfire was there but Billowfur is there as well. Spottedpelt was there but she's been taking a break because of the kits she is expecting. They are considering Skyblaze and Crowflight." Snakepaw nodded as if none of this was news to him. There was one more thing he had to tell Snakepaw.

"Snakepaw, Ferretpaw has been starting to go."

"What?" There was hurt in his voice. "No, no, not Ferretpaw. He's good and loyal! He promised Cedarkit and Olivekit that he would show them techniques that we learned. He is a good cat!" He backed away from Dustypaw as this information had physically hurt him.

Troutleap approached Snakepaw carefully. "Just because he visits the Dark Forest it doesn't mean he is a bad cat." He said gently. "What if he went there because he wanted to improve his skills? I'm sure there is not a bad thought in his head." He tried to reassure the blue-eyed tom.

In response, Snakepaw rested his head against his paws. He was silent as the rest discussed how to save the Dark Forest cats. Troutleap glanced at him worriedly before looking up at the sky and sighed. "What can we do?" He asked. They couldn't stop all these cats from visiting the Dark Forest.

Suddenly, a few shimmering forms faded in next to them. The StarClan cats stood before them.

"You can save those who were tempted by the Dark Forest and tell them to stop going." Feathertail said; she seemed to have read his mind. "You can also say how awful you heard it was to discourage others from going."

Everyone nodded resignedly, except for Snakepaw.

"Come on Snakepaw. We can go talk in your dreams." Flametail said, leading the troubled apprentice away. He nodded respectfully as he passed the others.

"Goodbye Feathertail." Crowfeather said with a hint of something in his voice that Troutleap couldn't figure out. The WindClan cats disappeared into the night. Feathertail started leading Troutleap away from the others.

He was nearly at camp when he noticed Dustypaw wasn't following. He looked around in confusion, perplexed at the disappearance of the tom.

"I'm going to see what is keeping Dustypaw." He told Feathertail before speeding away. The silver she-cat nodded and sat down, her fluffy tail covering her paws.

Troutleap ran swiftly back to the barn and saw something he thought he would never see. He drew in a sharp breath in shock, staring with eyes as wide as kits.

"Mosspaw, I know we're supposed to be meeting soon but will you meet me back here tomorrow night?"

The calico's power allowed a beautiful lily to grow in the soil. It was pure white like snow.

Troutleap could feel the heat between the two from where he stood. "I'll be here, don't worry." She said softly with a little smile. Dustypaw plucked the snow lily in his teeth and placed it by her head."Goodbye, Dustypaw. See you tomorrow night."

"May StarClan light your path!" He called after her. He turned around looking pleased with himself when he saw Troutleap. His eyes widened and he looked startled. "Troutleap!"

**Thanks a ton to my awesome reviewers and my awesome beta, Sightless Silver Eyes, who I dedicate this chapter to! I am putting a new poll up, be sure to vote, your opinion matters and it has to do with the sequel to this story. I don't mind being told my writing is bad, by the way, as long as you can tell me how to make it better. Frankly, I know I suck. Anyway, let's try to get to 60 reviews this chapter! We're coming to the end of our story pretty soon. Either this next chapter or the one after that we will be having a treat, the climax of the story! **

**Songstar of MaskedClan, Warriors Challenge Forum**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Dustypaw

"Troutleap!" The tom was looking at him with complete shock.

"What were you doing with Mosspaw?" His voice was ice, his eyes were the stars, looking down on him, watching him sin.

"We were- uh." Dustypaw stammered, sighed and hung his head.

Troutleap padded up to the tom and pressed his pelt to his. "Listen, Dustypaw. This is normal. It is normal for you to have feelings for a she-cat and I understand completely, but you can't have a she-cat from another Clan as a mate!"

Dustypaw looked at Troutleap with narrowed eyes. "What if Dawnstream was from a different Clan? Would you still love her? Well, I like Mosspaw and the Warrior Code shouldn't control who we love!"

Troutleap let out a low growl. "Dawnstream is from our Clan, she always will be from our Clan and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"Why would I want her to be from a different Clan? She is my sister!"

Troutleap couldn't contain himself anymore and his fury erupted. "She is your half sister!"

Dustypaw stepped back. "Half sister, what do you mean?" Troutleap looked at his paws and said nothing. "What do you mean half sister?" Troutleap refused to answer.

Dustypaw stormed off. His heart was stinging like it had just been stung by a thousand bees. Sighing he walked to the edge of the lake by ShadowClan territory. His illusion this time was his fur was silver, Mosspaw was in his Clan and they were fishing together. He was happy until he heard a voice behind him.

"Dustypaw!" His fur faded back to brown and Mosspaw disappeared. In her placed stood Snakepaw. "Dustypaw, what's wrong?"

Dustypaw looked at his paws. "Nothing."

Snakepaw pushed his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell me it's nothing. We've been friends for moons, I know when it is and isn't nothing and this isn't nothing." Dustypaw said nothing. "You like Mosspaw, huh." Dusypaw looked up confused. "You were sitting by an illusion of her. I can't say I blame you. She's a pretty cat." Snakepaw's voice grew even quieter. "I know how you feel too. I like Fernpaw."

"Fernpaw? I'm surprised."

Snakepaw shrugged. "Yeah, well I am too. I'm really wondering what this prophecy has done to us. We're just a couple of hopeless romantics." He paused. "There was once a time when I swore I would never break the warrior code. Then this prophecy came around and that's all changed. I've been keeping secrets from Ferretpaw. I never keep secrets from Ferretpaw, ever."

"So he doesn't know you're involved in the prophecy or like Fernpaw?"

Snakepaw shook his head. "He knows about my crush on Fernpaw and he suspects something beyond the warrior code. He covers for me when I leave a lot."

Dustypaw sighed. "I wish my sisters were all like that. I have four. Dawnstream and Ripplesong are from a different litter." Dustypaw looked distant as he talked about them. "My littermates are Daisytail and Hailpaw." He looked Snakepaw in the eyes. "Troutleap just told me Dawnstream and Ripplesong are just my half sisters."

Snakepaw looked at him confused. "Half sisters," he looked at him with different eyes. "Who are your real parents?"

Dustypaw shook his head. "I don't know. I'm assuming Rainstar is still my mother. She says Daisytail and Hailpaw look like her mother but I've never heard her tell us we look like our father. We never met him anyway. He died before we were born."

"Then who could your father be?"

"That's the question." The two toms sat looking into the water when they heard a scream. "What was that?"

They ran to the edge of the territory until they saw a pair of bright yellow eyes. "You're too late, Dustypaw."

Dustypaw let out a hiss at Treadpaw. "Too late for what?"

Treadpaw lifted up a bloody paw. Below her was the lifeless body of Moonshine. Her once beautiful white fur was crimson and her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over. There was a deep scratch running through her belly. Everything was covered with sticky blood. Snakepaw resisted the urge to gag. Dustypaw's claws were sinking into the soft, marshy ground. "Don't you dare attack me, Dustypaw. I'll just come back and kill those little kits you saved from the Dark Forest or I might even kill Mosspaw." Treadpaw let out a purr. "I heard you two talking about your little romances. Snakepaw, don't think for a moment I won't kill Fernpaw. I could convince that brother of yours, Ferretpaw, to help me." She lifted her upper lip and her fangs were exposed. "If he refuses, I'll just kill him. He doesn't like to fight in the forest anyway."

Snakepaw tensed to leap but Dustypaw held him back. "She wants to get a reaction out of you. She's going to try to kill him anyway." Snakepaw was still tense but didn't attack.

Treadpaw let out a deadly smile. "Be prepared, the Dark Forest is attacking soon." She then perked her ears and feighned a shocked voice. "I would hurry to your friends. I think they are starting to attack the barn."

Treapaw turned and ran through ShadowClan territory back to ThunderClan. Dustypaw faced Snakwpaw. "Go warn Troutleap, tell him about the barn and then you go back to ShadowClan and warn your Clan."

Snakepaw nodded, started to disappear, but looked back over his shoulder. "Be careful."

Dustypaw nodded before running to the barn.

**Getting interesting huh? I've been so excited to finally write this part of the story. I surprised myself by killing off Moonshine but it had to be someone. Did anyone else notice she died without telling Troutleap the truth? Interesting eh? Next chapter will be Troutleap so you will get to see all those excititng emotions and fights. It looks like this story will be a total of 21 chapters, give or take a few. This chapter was originally planned to be two chapters, both from Dustypaw. Chapter 16 was suppose to be all Dustypaw confessing his love for Mosspaw to Troutleap. There was no Snakepaw at all. Well, I found he is my favorite to write for. Well thanks to each and every one of my reviewers. This story wouldn't still be going without y'all! My poll for the sequel is still up, be sure to vote! No beta this chapter. If you want to beta please PM me. **

**Songstar of MaskedClan**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Troutleap

_How could Dustypaw be so stupid? _Questions like this had been going through his mind for a while. He had slowly been going back to camp since Dustypaw stormed off. He saw the brown cat race past him hurriedly a few moments ago. He hadn't even spared him a sideways glance. _Be that way then. _He had almost gotten to camp when he saw the air rippling the way it rippled when Snakepaw was there. "Snakepaw, what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Forest is attacking! They're going to attack the barn right now!" Troutleap got up on his feet and ran with all of his power to the barn.

He passed a patrol coming back with big fish in their jaws. Among the patrol was Sageclaw, Blackice and their apprentices, Icepaw and Snowpaw. "Where are you going, Troutleap?" Sageclaw was walking hurriedly up to him.

Troutleap took a glance at the outline of the barn that was just coming into view. "You all come with me. There is an attack on the barn and I think Dustypaw is in trouble."

Icepaw blinked her big blue eyes. "Why would someone be attacking the barn and why would Dustypaw be in trouble if it is over there?"

Sageclaw looked at his apprentice then back at Troutleap. "Who is attacking and why would they attack a bunch of kittypets?"

Troutleap sighed and glanced back hurriedly. "It's the Dark Forest. They're back and attacking again like they did moons ago. They're attacking the barn because my father is a barn cat and both my siblings –Leapkit and Palekit, now Cast and Bell- live there."

Blackice nodded and looked at Icepaw and Snowpaw. "Who's up for a bit of battle practice?"

Snowpaw shrunk back looking a bit timid. "Why would we have to fight? It's a bunch of kittypets still and I like Dustypaw and all but he has a brown pelt."

Troutleap looked at Snowpaw in the eyes. It wasn't her fault she thought like this, it was the way she was raised. "Snowpaw, was it Dustypaw's fault he was born with a brown pelt?" She shook her head. "What if Icepaw was a kittypet and you were a warrior? She would still be your sister. Wouldn't you want to save her?" Snowpaw nodded and her eyes widened with realization.

"Let's go!" She was up on her paws now, running ahead with Icepaw. Troutleap passed the she-cats and went to the barn.

Hailey was crouched protectively over Farryn and Farley, both who were trying to fight. A black and white tom was attacking the queen. "Snowpaw, Icepaw, help the queen." The little she-cats nodded and ran over to Hailey and attacked.

Ian was fighting two gray tabby twins by himself. They were getting blows across his muzzle, belly, back, all over. "Blackice, help the tom with the gray tabby cats." Blackice nodded and launched himself into battle.

"What about me, Troutleap?" Sageclaw asked. His claws were out and ready to go.

Cast and Bell were fighting a group of black cats, each one bigger than the next. "Go help Cast and Bell." Sageclaw nodded and launched himself onto the back of one of the black cats.

Troutleap looked around and saw a beautiful silver she-cat pinning Dustypaw down. She was hissing things to him. "Wow, you're even uglier than my daughter. She had brown fur too, but she at least had some white on her. She also had my eyes, adding to her limited beauty. I hated her. I hated my other daughter too. She tried to protect her darling sister. She had so much, beautiful silver fur, beautiful eyes, everything. Oh well. I'll take care of you now like I should've taken care of them!"

She started to aim blows at his throat but he kept batting her away with his front paws. Still, he wasn't going to get out of this alive when he was on his own. Troutleap jumped on the she-cat and pinned her down. She narrowed her eyes. "You, a silver pelt with eyes to match are going to kill me."

Troutleap shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you, but Dustypaw is." Dustypaw was getting up and shaking the dust out of his fur. "Dustypaw, come finish her off."

Dustypaw stalked up to the she-cat and narrowed his eyes. "With pleasure." He pinned down the she-cat the same way Troutleap had her pinned and bit her throat. The cat faded away into the shadows.

Troutleap looked at Dustypaw. His brown fur was matted with blood and his ear was split heavily. He looked around at the other cats. Snowpaw and Icepaw had driven off the white tom and were settling Hailey down. None of them appeared hurt, luckily. Farryn and Farley were looking up at the apprentices with big eyes. They looked like they wanted to ask every question in the world.

Ian and Blackice were finishing driving off the gray tabby twins. The toms were panting and looking at each other like Clanmates who respected each other would. They both had some minor scratches that would need tending too but for now they were fine.

Finally Troutleap looked over at Sageclaw, Cast and Bell. They all had heavy wounds, were panting heavily but they were all standing tall and none of the black cats were there anymore.

Hailey, followed by Snowpaw, Icepaw and her kits were padding up to Troutleap and Dustypaw. "Troutleap, thank you so much. I'm sure we would all be dead if it wasn't for you." Troutleap nodded his head and looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw Snowpaw and Icepaw chatting Dustypaw's ear off, showering him with praise and apologizing to him for every remark they made about his pelt. "Listen, Troutleap, I… I want your Clan, RiverClan, to train Farryn and Farley. I want to know they are safe. They haven't stopped talking about your kits either, although I don't know how they would have met them." She smiled at her kits. "Would you please, Troutleap. I know they can come and visit me when they are on patrol and I know they really want to be like you and Dustypaw."

The little she-cats were jumping around his feet. "Please, Troutleap. Please, please, please, please!"

Hailey smiled. "They're your sisters. They have your blood. I think they would be strong enough to handle it."

Troutleap looked at the kits. "Alright then, Hailey. Dawnstream, my mate, will raise them." He looked down at the little she-cats who were jumping around excitedly. "They're going to need Clan names though. Any ideas?"

Hailey shook her head. "Not a clue."

Troutleap looked at them and purred at the names that he thought of. "Farryn, from this day until you are and apprentice you shall be known as Aspenkit."

"Aspenkit! Farley, look at me! I'm Aspenkit!" The little brown she-cat was jumping up and down at her new name.

"What about me, Troutleap? What about me?" Farley was shaking like a leap with anticipation.

"Farley, from this day until you become an apprentice you shall be known as Wildkit."

Dustypaw escaped Snowpaw and Icepaw and padded up to Troutleap looking grave. "Troutleap, the reason we knew about this battle was because we, Snakepaw and I, found Treadpaw murdering… murdering Moonshine. I'm sorry." Dustypaw looked at his paws.

Troutleap took a step back. "Moonshine? You mean Moonshine is dead?" Dustypaw nodded then looked up at Sageclaw who was limping toward him. "Take these two kits to Dawnstream. Tell her they are joining RiverClan. Tell her they are my half sisters."

"What about you?"

He looked up from looking at his paws. His eyes were narrowed and there was blood in his voice. "I have a score to settle with the Dark Forest. Now take everyone back to camp, except Dustypaw. I need him with me for this."

Sageclaw nodded. "Good luck."

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy… Well the story comes closer to the end. There is going to be a sequel and a prequel but I don't know when I will write them. I am not going to update next weekend either, I am going to be in Nebraska for contest. Acting that is. If you are a Hunger Games or Harry Potter fan check out the links to YouTube on my profile. We (my acting troupe and I) just made a new video!**

**Songstar of MaskedClan**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Dustypaw

Troutleap had sent him on to go warn ThunderClan. Troutleap was going to warn WindClan of the battle. Sageclaw promised to tell RiverClan and Snakepaw already knew. Dustypaw turned his pelt into a soldi back color so he could sneak through the trees of ThunderClan without being seen. He then caught the scent of Mosspaw. She was on patrol with a few other cats from her Clan, including Treadpaw. Their mentors were each carrying a piece of prey. Using his powers he made an illusion mouse appear to all of them except Mosspaw. They all ran over to the mouse. To Mosspaw he made a snow white lily appear. She walked over to him. "Dustypaw, what are you doing here and what happened to your ear?" Her voice was a quick whisper.

"The Dark Forest is attacking." He then made all his illusions disappear. "I'm here to fight."

The cats, having lost their mouse, ran over to Mosspaw and Dustypaw. Eagleclaw let out a hiss. "What is a RiverClan cat doing here?" His brown tail was swishing from side to side.

Mosspaw stepped up in front of Dustypaw. "He came here to warn us. The Dark Forest is going to attack."

Fallowfur narrowed her eyes. "Is this true?"

Dustypaw nodded. "They've already killed Moonshine, an elder." As if on cue several cats started to attack the patrol.

Treadpaw attacked Dustypaw and the two fought, each turning over the other, ripping clumps of fur out of the others flank. Treadpaw pinned Dustypaw down, her yellow eyes burning into his. "You are dead Dustypaw. I promise you I am going to kill you." She lifted her paw into the air and started to bring it down when she was pulled into the air. Branches were holding her. "What- what is happening?"

Mosspaw came from behind the tree. "You're siding with the Dark Forest, Treadpaw?" Treadpaw let out a hiss. Mosspaw was unfazed. "You're siding with the Dark Forest, Treadpaw?"

"Yes I am. I joined so I could get rid of stupid do gooders that wouldn't kill in battle like you!" One of the three branches holding Treadpaw was released. "Now who said I wouldn't kill?" Mosspaw narrowed her eyes. "Treadpaw you are an evil cat." Another branch let go. "I should kill you."

Treadpaw let out another growl. "Then why don't you?"

Mosspaw let Treadpaw down with the last branch. "I'm not going to kill you because I am not that kind of cat. I wouldn't kill for pleasure or even to get rid of the traitor in ThunderClan. I won't kill. I am not you Treadpaw."

Treadpaw walked up to Mosspaw and looked at her eye to eye. "I'm not you either Mosspaw." Her claws struck Mosspaw and she fell to the ground. "I'm not afraid to kill."

"Mosspaw!" Dustypaw launched himself at Treadpaw while she was still focused on her prize. He pinned her down easy. "You're dead, Treadpaw!" He bit into the she-cat's throat and killed her. He ran over to Mosspaw, there was a huge gash on her throat leading down to her shoulder. Her breathing was labored and shallow. "No, Mosspaw, hang in there."

Mosspaw let out a weak purr. "Hey Dustypaw." She was getting weaker. "I- I'm sorry. I couldn't kill her."

Dustypaw pressed his muzzle to hers. "You'll be fine." _I have one chance._ He made an illusion to where her throat and shoulder were healed. _Please, StarClan, please let this work. Please let Mosspaw get healed. _

**This is a short chapter but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. I am almost done with the story. Next were going to see Fernpaw. Sorry for the wait, I needed to update my other story I'm writing but don't worry. I am still writing this one! We're almost done. There is going to be a total of 22 chapters but a prequel and sequel. Let's see how many reviews I can get this chapter.**

**Mossshine out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Troutleap

Troutleap darted right into WindClan's territory picking up every scent on the way. He could see places covered in blood stinking of the Dark Forest. "Fernpaw? Fernpaw, where are you?"

There was a blur and Fernpaw appeared by Troutleap. "Here! The Dark Forest is attacking. What do I do?"

"Fight them!" Fernpaw nodded and leaped into the air. There was a cat sneaking up behind Troutleap. "Thanks."

Fernpaw nodded and clawed the cat's ears. "Aw a kit is going to try to defeat a big bad warrior like me." Fernpaw let out a hiss and clawed the tom's ears. "Aw you're so little." He went to strike Fernpaw's head but he hit nothing but air.

"I'm not that little. Go find Mosspaw if you want little. I'm the fastest cat that's ever lived though!" She ran circles around the tom, throwing occasional scratches at him. He was beginning to look like a piece of prey when the tom stood in her patch tripping her. He pinned her down easy.

"You're little to me. You may be fast but I'm strong. I can defeat anyone. Just try."

Troutleap looked at the tom with his silver eyes. "Can you defeat a cat with invincibility?" Troutleap leaped on top of the cat and dug his claws into his shoulders. "Just try but I won't get a scratch." He felt pressure on his stomach but nothing happened. He started to get more confidence. "What is your name? Dogbreath?"

The tom showed his claws. "I died as Stormfang. Surely you've heard of me?" Troutleap shook his head. "Well, I was sent to the Dark Forest because of the way I treated my daughters Plumpaw and Cascadepaw. Plumpaw was born with the most beautiful brown pelt ever seen, it looked gold in the sun and her eyes were a beautiful deep purple. Her paws were all white up to the knees. She was beautiful. So was Cascadepaw. She was a beautiful as her sister with a silver pelt that shone white in moonlight, her eyes were the same purple and her paws were black up to knees. The only problem was Plumpaw had a brown pelt.

"She was the first cat born with a brown pelt to my family, the first one to my mate's family too. Several saw that as amazing while we saw it as a curse. We would abuse her, treat her second to beautiful Cascadepaw and show Cascadepaw –kit at the time- how to fight while using her sister as a dummy. Yet Plumpaw never turned bitter and Cascadepaw never would fight her. That upset Silverwing, my mate, so she started telling everyone in RiverClan cats not silver, black, white or gray weren't suppose to live in the Clan. Stupidly, my leader believed her." Stormfang said nothing.

"Then what happened?" Troutleap dug his claws into Stormfang's shoulders deeper. "Tell me."

Stormfang looked back and said mockingly, "If you are so close to StarClan then ask them!" Troutleap bit Stormfang's neck and the tom disappeared as a vapor. He took a look at Fernpaw who stood shocked.

"He is the reason I… I'm treated different?" She padded up slowly to Troutleap and started to sob. "That's not fair! Besides, what did Plumpaw and Cascadepaw do to deserve that? What happened to them? How did they die? Did they even become warriors?"

Troutleap shook his head and licked her head. "It'll be alright, Fernpaw. We're saving the Clans." He looked up at WindClan territory. "Let's gather everyone else. I think we've won."

The two of them padded slowly across the moore, making sure no one was fighting against the Dark Forest still. They crossed into ThunderClan when they heard Dustypaw's tortured yell. "Mosspaw!" They ran over as fast as they could. Treadpaw was dead, blood flowing out of her throat.

"No, Mosspaw, hang in there." His voice was tortured, coming out in ragged breaths. Mosspaw was lying on her side weakly. "I- I'm sorry. I couldn't kill her."

Dustypaw pressed his muzzle to hers. "You'll be fine." Mosspaw's shoulder and throat were closed but she was still having hard, ragged breathing. Dustypaw was making illusions.

Mosspaw's bright green eyes started to dull. "No, Mosspaw! Please don't die!"

**Okay, I was in a good mood and decided to update early. Only because I'm writing Chapter 21 right now and I'm excited to being developing the plot for the sequel and prequel. Next chapter we will find out if Mosspaw lives or dies… no one but me knows if she does. I want to give a shout out to Silent Steps in Silver Snow. She is the creator of Fernpaw. Y'all should go check out her story once you leave a review here! **

**Songstar of MaskedClan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Big chapter… Is Mosspaw alive or dead and will anyone join her? Please read and if I get to one hundred reviews this chapter (I got one last chapter, let's get some more!) I will reveal some exclusives from the sequel!**

Chapter 20- Dustypaw

He could hear footsteps behind him. Coming from his right were Troutleap and Fernpaw. From his left Snakepaw was coming. Troutleap was the one that spoke. "I'm sorry, Dustypaw." He could tell Troutleap was trying to hide his own grief. They were all trying to hide their grief for his sake.

"You're sorry? Everyone is sorry! Being sorry isn't going to bring her back. Nothing can bring her back." Dustypaw noticed the absence of Mosspaw's Clanmates. "Nothing, and her Clan isn't even here!"

Then there was a low growl behind them. "Well, well, Dustypaw. Seems like you do belong in the Dark Forest, murder and a forbidden relationship? Dustypaw, you are a pawful and now you are going to die, just like little Mosspaw here. Too bad, you were just about to become a warrior." Mapleshade came from behind the shadows. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl. "You were just about to become a father." Dustypaw took a glance down at Mosspaw's broken body. There was no swell at all.

"You're lying! She is an apprentice! She can't be a queen." He refused to speak as if she was dead. That would mean there was no chance of her to come back.

Mapleshade narrowed her amber eyes. "I'm a lot of things but I'm not a liar." She moved Mosspaw's body roughly. There was not a sound from Mosspaw. "She was expecting kits but no one knew yet. She didn't even know. I knew though, and StarClan knew. That's why I chose now to kill all of you."

Behind Mapleshade five shadowy figures appeared. Each looked like the opposite of the cat they stood across from. In front of Troutleap was a pale silver tom with dark blue eyes. In front of Fernpaw was a pale tortoiseshell with dark smokey patches. In front of Snakepaw was a pale brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes and in front of Dustypaw there was a silver tom with amber eyes. The negative versions of themselves launched themselves at them.

"Jealous of my pelt, Dustypaw?" The negative version of him said. He launched himself at Dustypaw. The two fought until Dustypaw was pinned down. "Ready to join your precious little mate in StarClan!" He pressed his claws to Dustypaw's throat but didn't cut quite yet. "Any last words?"

"No, what about you?" He suddenly rolled out from under him and pinned him down. The silver version of him had no time to struggle before Dustypaw slit his throat. "That was for Mosspaw!" He glanced around at the others. Troutleap was holding his own and Fernpaw was actually winning but Snakepaw was being pinned down. "Stay away from him!"

"Stay away from me!" The negative Snakepaw growled. He did a killing blow on Snakepaw. Blood poured out of his throat and his body went limp.

"Snakepaw!" Dustypaw launched himself at his friend's killer and sunk his teeth into his neck. "That is for Snakepaw!" Grief was in his voice.

Mapleshade padded up to Snakepaw's still body. His ice blue eyes were still open and glazed over. "You're mate and best friend both dead in one day? You're just having the best luck aren't you? Of course I planned this out and you are all going to die. Ever since that cat Silverwing the Clans have been perfect."

"Silverwing?"

Mapleshade's eyes narrowed. "Silverwing was the most beautiful silver cat in RiverClan and she had two kits that exceeded her in beauty. I was able to convince her that cats with brown fur weren't supposed to be as beautiful as cats with silver fur. I told her that cats with silver, black white and gray fur were superior to any other fur color and they were the only pelts worthy of RiverClan. She convinced her mate, Stormfang the same thing and they started to abuse their brown furred daughter, Plumkit. I tried to get Plumkit's sister to join me in the Dark Forest but some things are just too pure. Cascadekit was by her sister's side all the time. This didn't faze me though. I made the Clans the way they are today."

Enraged, Dustypaw launched himself at the she-cat. "You are the reason the Clans hate us? Treat us unfairly? You're the reason Mosspaw and Snakepaw are dead! I'm going to be the reason you're dead Mapleshade." His claws dug into Mapleshade's shoulder, ripping out clumps of fur. He kept attacking despite her screams of pain. "This is for Snakepaw!" He tripped her brining her down. "This is for Mosspaw!" He flipped her over and pinned her down. "This is for all who were broken because of you!" He bit Mapleshade's throat and killed her. "Goodbye Mapleshade." He said as the light faded from her eyes.

As she died the remaining Dark Forest cats disappeared into shadows like vapors. That's when he heard Fernpaw scream. "Snakepaw!" From the way she sounded it was like they were connected the same way him and Mosspaw were connected. Troutleap grabbed Mosspaw's scruff and brought her body to Snakepaw's. "They're dead?" Her voice was full of grief.

Troutleap stood between the two remaining apprentices. "They made great sacrifices to the future of the Clans. I'm proud of them and you two should be too. I'm sorry they had to die. They were a couple of the best apprentices the Clans have ever seen."

Two starry figures came down from the stars. Both were beautiful. Their pelts had far more stars than any of their StarClan mentors. "Thank you." One said. Both cats had enchanting purple eyes. "You have finally freed the Clans from the biggest threat it has seen since the last time the Dark Forest attacked." The one who spoke was a beautiful si;ver she-cat. She stood beside an equally beautiful brown she-cat.

"You have done a huge favor not only to the Clans but to us personally. Our parents abused us now were finally free from their torture. We want to repay you for everything." The brown she-cat started walking closer to the bodies of their deceased friends. "We're going to sacrifice ourselves until the end of your friend's lives." She touched her nose to Mosspaw's and she disappeared like dust.

The silver one walked up to Snakepaw, took one last glance back. "See you in StarClan." She touched her nose to Snakepaw's and disappeared in the same way.

Mosspaw's eyes fluttered open, her green eyes were bright and alert. "Where am I? I was in StarClan, I was dead." Dustypaw ran over to Mosspaw and started to lick her frantically.

"You're alive and safe. That is all that matters!" They purred, their tails intertwining. He took a quick glance at Mosspaw's stomach. Still wasn't swollen but he knew there was life in there all the same.

"Huh?" There was a grunt from Snakepaw. "What am I doing here?" Fernpaw was smoothing down Snakepaw's fur, where it was sticking up she was making it neat. "I thought I was dead." Fernpaw shook her head. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it again. She just started to purr.

Troutleap stood away from the apprentices seeing that love shouldn't have borders and neither should friendship. If anyone deserved happiness it was the cats that were treated different because of the color of their pelt.

**Okay so my favorite characters are Mosspaw and Snakepaw. I couldn't kill them off! Since the last two were so short I made this one long. Remember, 100 reviews and I will reveal some exclusives from the sequel! **

**Songstar of MaskedClan **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Troutleap

The full moon shined through the thick trees. After the huge battle Troutleap made a trip to each one of the leaders and told them of the apprentice's actions. He made a point of telling them just how special each of them was and how lucky they were to have them in their Clan. He didn't tell them of Mosspaw and Snakepaw's temporary deaths or the forbidden relationship each of them had developed but that was beside the point.

Troutleap walked beside Dawnstream. Her eyes were filled with pride for her mate. He had told her everything. Ripplesong was back at camp watching Minnowkit, Rushkit, Beetlekit, Willowkit, Aspenkit and Wildkit. They were all about three moons old and getting into trouble. Dawnstream had graciously taken Aspenkit and Wildkit into her litter and raised them as her own. Another thing that happened back at camp was Hailpaw, Dustypaw's sister, was given her warrior name, Hailstream.

The Gathering started soon after RiverClan got there. Troutleap could see Dustypaw rush over to Mosspaw, Snakepaw and Fernpaw. The four sat chatting excitedly. Still, none of them knew what was coming to them. Thrushstar was the first to speak. "We have lost one of our apprentices Treadpaw but since she was so close to her warrior ceremony we honor her with the warrior name Treadpath. We also have a new warrior, Grayheart." The clearing filled with cheers for the new warrior, Grayheart. "ThunderClan thanks Mosspaw, Dustypaw, Snakepaw, Fernpaw and Troutleap for helping the Clans in this time of peril."

Thrushstar sat down and Clawstar stood up. The white on his pelt shined silver in the moonlight. "We have two new warriors, Gingerberry and Ferretclaw." He paused as the cheering died down. "We had little trouble since fighting off the Dark Forest. We have had a new cat join our Clan, Leapshadow." The Clans looked nervously at Cast who was sitting proudly next to Dawnfire. His silver pelt was shining in the pale moonlight." ShadowClan would also like to thank Snakepaw, Dustypaw, Fernpaw, Mosspaw and Troutleap for helping the Clans. You shall forever be remembered in ShadowClan."

Troutleap could hear more cheering for them. He saw Mosspaw and Fernpaw whisper to each other and Snakepaw and Dustypaw bat one another playfully. Clawstar sat back down while Heatherstar stood up. "Nothing eventful has happened to WindClan since the attack. We thank Fernpaw, Dustypaw, Mosspaw, Snakepaw and Troutleap for everything they have done," she paused as she stifled a good natured purr "even though you have broken the warrior code." Troutleap took a glance at the apprentices who were not acting as mates. _Good, they shouldn't see that they are mates, yet, if forbidden relationships would be accepted though it would be for these four cats. _

Finally Rainstar stood up. She looked at her son with pride. "RiverClan lost an elder, Moonshine recently during the Dark Forest attack but we have also had a new litter of kits. Shortly after the Dark Forest attack Smalllily gave birth to two she-kits, Moonkit and Mistykit and a tom, Marshkit. We also have a new warrior, Hailstream." When the cheering for Hailstream died down Rainstar continued. "I say we add a new code to the Warrior Code. No cat shall ever be judged by the color of their pelt or eyes." The other three leaders nodded solemnly. "We have one more thing to do this Gathering. For the first time, apprentices will be made warriors at a Gathering. Dustypaw, Snakepaw, Mosspaw and Fernpaw, please step here."

Troutleap watched the shock, excitement and happiness ripple over the apprentices faces. Heatherstar went down to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw, do you promise to not only serve your Clan to the best of your abilities but do you promise to serve all Clans, even if you must break the warrior code in the process?"

"I do." Her ears were pricked and she seemed hyper aware of everyone in the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Fernsplash!" The clearing echoed with the cheering.

Thurshstar padded up to Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, do you promise to keep ThunderClan safe as well as all the Clans?"

Mosspaw eagerly nodded, her voice was high pitched and excited. "I do."

Thrushstar purred. "By the powers of StarClan I give you the name Mossdrop." Mossdrop padded over to Fernsplash and the two sat by each other excitedly.

Clawstar padded over to Snakepaw who suddenly looked very small. "Snakepaw, do you promise to keep the lake safe no matter how many secrets you must keep?"

Snakepaw's eyes were wide and full of uncharacteristic excitement. "I do."

Clawstar placed his tail on Snakepaw's and said with a loud voice, "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name Snakefrost!"

Troutleap took a glance at Dustypaw while the Clans cheered for Snakefrost. Rainstar padded up to her son in all her silver pelted beauty. "Dustypaw, do you promise to help all the Clans no matter what truths you may encounter?"

Dustypaw looked at Rainstar with his bright yellow eyes. "I do," he lowered his voice and added a single word, "mother."

Rainstar was purring loudly as she prepared to give Dustypaw his name. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Dustyshadow."

Troutleap could feel this was the beginning of the biggest time of peace the Clans had ever seen.

**Okay, no exclusives, yet but if I get 100 reviews in this chapter I will reveal exclusive content in the epilogue, which is the next chapter by the way. **


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue- Mossdrop

The tortoiseshell she-cat quickly ran out of WindClan territory, a cream and tortoiseshell she-cat followed her dangling two newborn kits from her jaw. The tortoiseshell held one pure white kit in her jaws and another snow white one followed, stumbling over too big paws. "Where are we going, mommy?" He called out.

The warm green leaf night was perfect for taking their kits to their fathers. Mossdrop set down one snow white bundle, her daughter and licked the top of her son's head. "We're going to go meet your father." She did a great job at hiding the pain in her voice as she told her kits where they were going. She didn't tell them they were going so they could join RiverClan. At least Fernsplash could keep two of her kits, a cream and white tom she named Berrykit and a dark brown and white she-cat she named Flowerkit. She took her other two kits, a gray and black tom named Wolfkit and a red russet she-cat named Pinekit. Mossdrop was giving both her kits to be raised by Dustyshadow, Troutleap and his mate Dawnstream who had just announced she was expecting another litter of kits. Dawnstream had a friend, Smalllily who had three kits, Moonkit, Mistykit and Marshkit who were only slightly older than Freezekit and Frostkit.

Wolfkit started mewling as they came in sight of the barn. "Mossdrop, can we stop here so I can feed them?" Mossdrop nodded and picked a tired Frostkit back up. "Come on you two, we're almost there." Fernsplash told the kits encouragingly.

When they entered Bell greeted them. It was just Bell, Ian and Haley in the barn since Cast had gone off to join ShadowClan so he could be mates with Dawnfire. "Hi Mossdrop and Fernsplash. Who are these adorable kits?"

Freezepaw got down ready to pounce. "I'm going to be a warrior so I'm not adorable!" He let out a growl and attacked Bell's tail.

Bell purred. "Of course you're not. You're a very talented young warrior."

Mossdrop placed Frostkit on a pile of hay. "This is Frostkit and her brother Freezekit. They're mine and Dustystripe's kits." Fernsplash was on a pile of hay suckling her kits. "The other kits are Pinekit and Wolfkit. They're Snakefrost and her kits. They have two more back at WindClan, Flowerkit and Berrykit."

Bell purred and made nests for the group of cats. "Well, stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Bell. We won't be long. Frostkit and Freezepaw are just going to take a nap while Wolfkit and Pinekit eat." Bell nodded and padded over to her nest and quickly fell asleep. Mossdrop looked at the kits and hoped they were doing the right thing.

**So our story must come to a close as our summer ends but I promised there would be a prequel and sequel so there shall be. I'm really excited for the next one. Since I did get 100 reviews I will keep my promise and give you some sneak peeks. I haven't got it written yet, I'm going to start tonight. The leads in the next story are Rushkit (warrior name Rushstripe) Wolfkit (Wolfpaw) Pinekit (Pinepaw) and Freezekit (Freezepaw). One of these characters is going to be legitimately certifiably insane. Frostpaw is actually going to be deaf but I'm going to have her train as a warrior (I hope that turns out great), Troutleap and Dawnstream are going to have another litter of kits, Glasskit (before you say that they don't know what glass is, Bell named her) Shadekit (tom) and Mudkit (tom). Cast and Dawnfire have a litter of kits, consisting of two she-cats, Swiftpaw and Fawnpaw and Ian and Haley have another litter of kits named Puddle (she-cat) and Chip (tom) and as for the plot: one of the kits of the prophecy cats, Minnowkit (Minnowsplash) Rushkit (Rushstripe) Beetlekit (Beetlestep) Willowkit (Willow-wish) Freezekit (Freezepaw) Frostkit (Frostpaw) Berrykit (Berrypaw) Flowerkit (Flowerpaw) Wolfkit (Wolfpaw) or Pinekit (Pinepaw) will be murdered by another one of these characters.**

**Summary: Sequel will be a murder mystery. **

**Another note: I did not expect this story to go where it has. I am so thankful to all my reviewers. You don't know how much each review (even the negative ones) meant to me. I hope to see you all during the sequel. I'll be sure to post something saying when the sequel is up. **

**Songstar of MaskedClan: May the stars sing you to sleep. **


End file.
